Meteor The Hedgehog's History X
by Meteorite-Zone
Summary: [The Sequel To Meteor The Hedgehog's History.] After Meteor and the others defeated Xeo & Frieza ,they enjoyed the Peace ,But Not too Long ,as an Old Enemy From Sonic's Past somehow Managed To came To Equestria. Then he Starts To threat the World. Meteor & the other's must fight against him ,to Save again Equestria. (Including Goku & Vegeta from DBZ into this!) [OC Story Sequel]
1. Chapter 1: The New One!

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X **

**Chapter 1: The new One!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Welcome fellow Readers ,to the Sequel of 'Meteor The Hedgehog's History'!**

**Meteor: Just get to the Story! **

**Author: meh...Alright.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I own Only my OC's: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku ****belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in Equestria and everyone had their own Plans to do..

Gold spend some time with Twilight ,while Sonic runned around Ponyville and the Everfree Forest.

Blade just ran away from Ensis.

''Come on ,Blade!'' She said.

''NO WAY! You're Crazy!'' Blade said ,while he ran away.

Vegeta &amp; Goku just fighted /trained with each other and Meteor just tested out some new Attacks.

Everything were normal ,until...

Pinkie came back to Ponyville ,but not alone.

With Pinkie was a green Hedgehog ,who had also goldish stripes and silver inhibitor rings.

He also held an sword in his hand ,who had an piece of the Master Emerald inside.

(**A/N: You know wich Hedgehog i mean...** )

As Meteor saw the green Hedgehog ,he glared at him ,wich the other Hedgehog returned.

They both did this ,for 7 seconds ,before Pinkie got the attention of the Hedgehog back.

Then they started walking again ,they walked inside the libary.

Meteor couldn't help ,but only asking himself ,who that Hedgehog is.

He stayed ,where he was for a few minutes and then decided to go to the libary too.

As he entered the libary ,he saw everyone talking to the mysterious Hedgehog and then everyone looked at him.

''Oh. Decided to come here too ,Meteor?'' Blade asked.

''What is happening here? ...and who is that Hedgehog over there?'' Meteor asked everyone.

''Well, This is 'Glimpse'..'' Gold spoke up.

''He comes from another World ,whe-'' Sonic tried to say ,but was cut off by Glimpse himself.

''..He doesn't need to know that..'' He said.

'Oh no. Now it's going on...' Sonic thought.

''What do you mean ,by 'I doesn't need to know that'?!'' Meteor was now a bit ticked off ,but then cooled down the next few seconds.

''Well, is it ,because someone died in your World and you don't want to tell this a stranger?'' Meteor asked curious.

''How do you know that?!'' Glimpse asked ,with shock.

''Well, i just guessed...'' Meteor responded.

''Well, in fact everyone died on his homeplanet..'' Gold said ,but recieved a glare from Glimpse.

''Woah. That's some deep stuff..'' Meteor said and looked to Glimpse.

''Well, it was caused by Dark Gaia...'' He said.

''Wait! Did you just said 'Dark Gaia'?!'' Sonic asked curiously.

''Yes ,i did. You know that monster?'' Glimpse asked Sonic.

''Well, yes i defeated him a few years ago on Mobius...'' Sonic responded.

They talked ten minutes about Glimpse's History and about ,what their going to do next ,then they decided ,that Glimpse should stay in the libary with Gold &amp; Twilight.

Everyone ,where going back to their own employments ,except Meteor ,who decided to stay at the libary too.

He and Glimpse talked about some stuff ,like their past ,about their powers and the other things that can be talked about.

After ten days ,they became good friends and decided to train togehter ,to see the other's powers.

(**A/N: Sorry, if they became so late/soon Friends ,Glimpse The Hedgehog ,but i decided ,that fits the Story better..somehow...)**

Meteor began the training,as he charged towards Glimpse ,but Was greeted in Time ,by his 'Chaos Bid'.

"Nice Trick.." Meteor said ,while he struggled To get free.

Glimpse kicked him To an tree ,while saying 'Thanks'.

Meteor then thought for a Second and teleported away.

Meteor Reappeared behind him and shot a wracker Version of an Chaos Spears ,wich Glimpse dodged.

"Come on! You can do better than this!" Glimpse said ,provoking Meteor.

"You will eat those Words!" Meteor said and charged up a beam in his hands.

* * *

**Author: Okay! finished this Chapter..**

**Tell me ,How You thinked of it..**

**remember To leave a Review...**

**See you next Time Guys!**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**

**Chapter 2: Training...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Well, welcome back everyone! I'm back with another Chapter of Meteor The Hedgehog's History X!**

**And now lets-**

**Meteor: Wait. what about the Reviews?**

**Author: Oh damn! I forgot!**

* * *

**Respond to Gold's Review: I'm trying to make it so ,but everytime it turns out ,that i forget your advice..**

**I can't help myself..**

**I'm trying to write it so in this Chapter...**

* * *

**Respond to Glimpse's Review: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.**

**I thought ,i let Glimpse act like this ,cause it matched the Story and it turned out pretty good.**

**It's Okay ,just give me the advice ,whenever your feeling like..**

* * *

**Author: And now to the Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I own Only my OC's: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku ****belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Meteor fired his '**Meteorite Beam**' towards Glimpse ,who dodged the Beam and prepared his own attack.

''**CHAOS LANCE**'' He shouted and threw a Energy Sphere towards Meteor.

He managed to dodge the Attack and charged again towards Glimpse.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Gold and Twilight played a one-versus-one ,fighting game.

Twilight was about to win ,as Gold mashed the buttons of the controller ,trying to hit her in the game.

However the round ended ,with Twilight winning.

''This Game sucks...'' Gold spoke up.

''You said that ,about the last game too ,where i won. You're just a bad loser..'' She said.

''No i'm not!'' Gold responded.

''Yes you are..'' Twilight said ,who then recieved a 'Tickle-Attack' from Gold ,wich she returned.

After two minutes ,they stopped and began to read books.

* * *

**Back to Meteor and Glimpse..**

* * *

Meteor then disappeared and repappeared meters away from him.

''Say Glimpse ,can you transform?'' Meteor asked ,with a cocky tone.

Meteor then began to power himself up. His fur changed from white to yellow and his Quillls were going only a bit up ,he's now in his 'Super Form'.

Glimpse also began to power himself up. His fur changed from green to silver.

Glimpse was also in his 'Super Form' now.

They both were covered in yellow auras.

They both then charget at each other ,heads first. They both tried to push each other away ,but it ended as Glimpse punched Meteor away.

Meteor regained health and stopped in mid-air.

''Is this everything?'' Glimpse asked curious.

''No. I'm fighting with 79% of my powers ,But i don't want to hurt you ,cause this is an training ..,you know.'' Meteor responded.

''You're joking ,right?'' Glimpse asked curious.

''No. I'm not. Here i can show you...'' Meteor said and pulled out an ''Meteorite Emerald''.

He then powered himself up .

He gained 4 more quills and everyone of them ,were also going a bit up.

(**A/N: If your reading this Glimpse ,then look up on my last Story or Profile ,if you want to know ,what exactly an 'Meteorite Emerald' is****.**)

''Interesting.. ,let me guess ,this is the secondary Super Form! 'Super Form 2' ,right?'' Glimpse said ,looking at Meteor's new gained Quills.

''Yep, your right.'' Meteor said.

''I do know the second Super form ,but i've never seen this Super Form before..'' Glimpse said.

Suddenly ,the sky went dark and they both looked around ,trying to find the reason of this.

* * *

**Author: ..So got this one done for today! **

**I would like to thank all Reviewers ,for posting their thoughts of my Story/Stroys.**

**And i would like to thank Gold The Fox and Glimpse The Hedgehog ,for trying to help me and giving me some advice.**

**You're Awesome! And i hoped ,that you liked this Chapter.**

**An- *cuts off by an incoming arrow ,dodging it***

**What the?! Meteor! What are you doing?!**

**Meteor: I am practicing myself in archery. **

**Can't you see?**

**Author: Do you have to do that inside my room?!**

**You can hurt someone! And with someone ,i mean myself!**

**Meteor: Whatever...**

**Author: Well, see you all next time!**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Farm work

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**

**Chapter 3: Farm work**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Hello Guys! It's me again and i'm uploading the next Chapter of 'Meteor The Hedgehog's History X'!**

**Yep ,i'm fast! ...Problem?**

**Well, let's get to the Reviews...**

* * *

**Respond to Glimpse's Review:Oh ,i didn't know ,that Glimpse's fur changes to silver and not to gold ,when he transforms into super..**

**But still thanks and yeah ,i'm trying to give the OC's that..**

* * *

**Respond to Gold's Review: Yep ,Twilight wins always...XD and yes ,the tickle fight was kinda cute.. :).**

* * *

**Respond to Werewolf's Review: Well, a bowling tournament? I dunno...**

**Perhaps ,i'm making an Tournament ,but only perhaps...in another Chapter!**

* * *

**Author: Let's get to the Story! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I own Only my OC's: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. **

**I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA.**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku ****belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Glimpse looked in the sky ,and found the cause ,why the sky turned dark.

''an eclipse?'' He thought ,as he looked to the black sun.

''Don't stare at the sun too long..'' Meteor remainded Glimpse ,but then recieved an expression from Glimpse ,that said 'Shut up. I know it.'

''Wanna stop with training ,for today?'' Meteor asked him and Glimpse nodded in agreement.

They both flew to the libary and transformed back to normal ,as they were five steps away from the door.

They entered in and saw Gold and Twilight sleeping together on the couch.

''Cute isn't it?'' Meteor said ,with folded arms ,as he turned to Glimpse.

''Yeah..'' Glimpse only said.

''Oh. It's already 17.00 o' clock?.'' Meteor asked himself ,as he checked the clock on the wall.

In that moment Applejack ,entered in.

''Meteor ,what are you doing here ,with Glimpse?! Shouldn't you help me with the Apples ,on the farm?!'' She said ,a bit angry.

''Damn. I kinda forgot it. Sorry..'' Meteor responded.

''You better come now ,or i bring Fluttershy here and you know ,what happens next!'' She said ,as she walked out of the libary.

''Damn, not the Stare! ...Well,See you tomorrow Glimpse..'' Meteor responded ,then he waved his hand and walked out of the libary.

Glimpse decided ,to let them have their 'special moment' and walked upstairs.

* * *

**With Meteor...**

* * *

As Meteor reached the farm ,he saw Blade carrying two buckets ,full of apples.

''Blade?! What are you doing here?!'' Meteor asked curious.

''I could ask you the same question..'' He responded.

''Well, i'm here ,cause i promised Applejack to help her..'' Meteor said.

''Wait ,shouldn't you be here ,at 15.00 o' clock?'' Blade asked.

''That's the thing..., i kinda forget it..'' Meteor answered.

''What did you done in the time?'' He asked one more time.

''Well, i trained with Glimpse...'' Meteor responded.

''Well, i kinda promised it too..A day ago ,to be excactly.'' Blade said ,as he carried the buckets to the big wagon.

Meteor then grabbed also two buckets and helped Blade with it.

Then they used some of their attacks/shout's ,making all the apples fall from their trees ,at the same time.

''**FUS ROH DAH!**'' Blade used his shout to let the apples fall.

Meteor just created an schockwave ,with his attack ,letting also the apples fall from their trees ,too.

They both did the farm work ,for two hours ,and then carried the wagon to Mrs. Carrot Cake.

''It's nice of you two ,to help Applejack.'' She ony said and gave them the bits ,for the apples.

''We know that..'' Blade responded and ran back to the farm with Meteor.

As they reached the farm ,they gave Applejack the bits and Blade went to Fluttershy's House.

Meteor just went to the guest room of the farm and slept there.

* * *

**Author: Finished! I'm fast ,with uploading ,am i? ..XD**

**Leave an Review ,if you liked this Chapter!**

**An-**

**Meteor: Prepare now ,to read two new Chapters ,each day ,cause of the holidays!**

**Right ,Author?**

**Author: Yep. Just ,what i was trying to say next..**

**...**

**Well, see you all next time!**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wall Breaking

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**

**Chapter 4: Wall Breaking..**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Hello again ,Guys!**

**I'm back with another Chapter of 'Meteor The Hedgehog's History X'!**

**Let's get to it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Only my OC's, That will appear in This Story: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku ****belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

**The next day...**

The Sun rised over Ponyville and Everyone began To woke up.

Meteor walked outside and Took his yellow &amp; red Cape ,that was an Gift from the Princesses, for saving Equestria and his red Sword ,that he recieved from Phoenix ,two months ago ,as they visited the first Time Mobius.

He placed his Sword in the Sword holder ,that was behind his back.

**(A/N:You know the Sword holder from Trunks (from DBZ). His Sword holder was excatly like Trunks' ,but was black and white..)**

Then he flew to the libary ,with incredible Speed.

As he land in front of the libary's door ,he entered in and saw Glimpse ,Blade ,Gold and Twilight.

Glimpse talked with Blade ,while Twilight and Gold just watched TV.

'Man, they're a cute couple!' Meteor thought ,as he looke to Gold &amp; Twilight ,then he sat on the couch ,relaxing a bit.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Sonic was in the everfree Forest ,with Rainbow Dash.

The two Speedster planned a race to the Libary and the winner would be the fastest of the two.

They took off with incredible speed ,leaving the trees with no leafs.

The two were at the same speed ,until Rainbow used her ''Sonic-Rainboom'' and passed Sonic.

She blasted off ,leaving a rainbow colored streak behind her.

The Chaos Emeralds appeared and Sonic then transformed into Super Sonic.

He also flew off ,leaving a goldish streak behind him.

They were now at the same speed and looked each other in the eyes.

They saw the Libary and tried to stop themself's.

* * *

**Back to Meteor...**

* * *

Meteor talked now with Glimpse ,until...

The two Speedst crashed a the Libary Wall and landed in front of them.

''What The...?!'' Meteor only said ,as he saw them.

''Let me guess...,you two maded a race ,didn't you?'' Glimpse said.

''yep...'' They both said ,as they stood up.

Sonic transformed back to normal and looked at the mess.

''Damn. Twilight will kill us ,if she see's this!'' Sonic said.

In that moment Twilight went downstairs.

'I hate you Author!' Sonic said and kinda breaked the fourth wall.

''What the heck ,happened here?!'' She asked curiously .as she saw the mess.

''Well, Sonic and Rainbow maded a race to the libary and couldn't stop themself's ,then they crashed at the Libary's Wall and landed here..'' Meteor responded.

Sonic &amp; Rainbow gave Meteor an expression ,that said 'I hate you!'.

After Twilight shouted at them ,they helped to fix up the mess and repaired the Wall ,in four hours.

Then they talked with each other ,kinda aguring.

''No! I won!'' Rainbow said.

''No Way! I won!'' Sonic agured back.

''Why don't you two just accept ,that it was an tie!'' Meteor asked curiously.

''How are you sure?!'' They both asked Meteor at the same time.

''Well, you two did crashed at the wall ,the same time ,so i'm sure ,that it was a tie.'' He responded.

''Well, Whatever..'' Sonic said and sat on the couch ,next to Rainbow.

'Is it just me ,or why is the Author making Couples?!' He said under his breath and breaked the fourth wall too.

* * *

**Author: Chapter Finished!**

**Well ,i'm pretty sure ,no one expected this!**

**Meteor: Leave an Review ,if you liked this Chapter!**

**Author: See you later Guys!**

**Meteor: Bye...**


	5. Chapter 5: Nazo Appears!

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**

**Chapter 5: Nazo Appears!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Welcome back to the next Chapter!**

**Yep ,like i promised ,two Chapters each day!**

**Meteor: Remember, he'll only upload two Chapters each day ,cause of the holidays and cannot upload two at school time! Only one.**

**Author: Yep. And now to the Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **** I own Only my OC's, That will appear in This Story: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku ****belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Meteor then ,went outside and walked around.

He then saw a Portal in the beginning of the Everfree Forest.

Then he flew to the portal ,but found nothing ,as he landed.

Meteor then sensed a living thing.

He turned around ,only to be met with an fist.

The one who punched him ,was an Hedgehog ,who had light blue fur and a light blue mouth.

His quills were like Super Sonic ,but a Bit Different.

He had almost the same Shoes as Sonic ,but the shoes didn't had stripes ,only the colors red and blue.

''Hello Meteor. Nice to meet you...'' The Hedgehog said.

''Who are you and how do you know my name?!'' He asked curious ,after getting up.

''Oh my fault.., I'm Nazo the Hedgehog'..and i'm here to kill Sonic and the rest!..,but Sonic first!'' The Hedgehog ,known as Nazo said.

''What?!'' Meteor said.

''Oh and i know you ,cause you were the one ,who defeated this 'Xeo-Guy' ,didn't you?'' Nazo said.

before Meteor could say anything ,Nazo disappeared and reappeared behind him ,kicking him to an tree.

Nazo then throwed Meteor in the air ,before he even could do anything.

He punched Meteor in the gut and kicked him to the libary.

But before he could crash against the building ,Nazo reappeared again behind him and kicked him in the air ,then punched him down ,repeating this a few times.

Then he throwed Meteor to the libary.

''**CHAOS TORRENT!''** He shouted and shot a big red energy sphere at him.

However Meteor managed to kick the attack away ,but couldn't stop himself ,from crashing into the libary.

He crashed at the wall ,that was repared Hours ago.

"Really?!" Twilight shouted.

Then everyone helped Meteor up.

"Hah..,pathetic!" Nazo said from above.

"What the?! ...YOU?!" Sonic said ,as he looked at the sky and saw Nazo.

"Haha...,are you suprised to See me ,Sonic?" Nazo said.

"How did you survived the Attack ,5 Years ago?!" Sonic asked curious.

"Well ,You will never know ,Cause you'll be dead!" He said and shot his famous 'Chaos Torrent' Attack at Sonic.

The Attack was about To hit him ,Until...

"**METEORITE BEAM!" **Meteor shouted and shot his famous beam towards Nazo's Attack.

Meteor's beam was strong enough To push Nazo's Attack from the libary.

Nazo teleported away ,before the beam could Hit him.

"Damn it!" Meteor said ,before he collapsed on the ground ,unconscious.

"DIE!" Nazo shouted ,as he shot a Big red powerball to Meteor.

"CHAOS LANCE!" Glimpse shouted and throwed his Sphere towards the powerball.

The red powerball disappeared in Glimpse's Chaos Lance and the Attack Hit Nazo.

Then Glimpse used the oppoturnity and punched Nazo in the gut and then kicked him towards Gold.

Gold kicked him To Blade ,Who slashed him with his Swords and then punched him To Sonic ,Who also kicked him back to Glimpse.

They repeated that for a few times, Until Sonic kicked him out of the libary and To the direction of the Everfree Forest.

* * *

**Author: Finished this Chapter!**

**I'm sure No One expected that!**

**I Hope You all liked this Chapter.**

**See you later!**

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: VS Nazo!

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X **

**Chapter 6: VS. Nazo!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Hello everybody! Welcome back to another Chapter of 'Meteor The Hedgehog's History X'!**

**Well, i decided to post one or two chapter each day ,but the main thing is ,one long Chapter each day!**

**I hope you all understand that and...**

**Now to the Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I own Only my OC's, That will appear in This Story: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku ****belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Nazo stopped himself in mid-air and charged back to the others.

Then he shot a powerball ,towards the ponies.

However ,this power ball was thrown away by Meteor ,who stood slowly up.

''I've survived Attack's ,that are more powerful than that! If you wanna hurt me ,than you must do better!'' Meteor said ,as he transformed into his Super form.

''Ready for Round 2 ,Nazo?'' Meteor said and charged at Nazo.

He kicked Nazo in the air ,then punched him in the gut and threw him to the ground.

Nazo stood back up and punched Meteor in the face and kicked him to an tree.

''**CHAOS TORRENT!**'' Nazo said ,who then shot hhis famous attack towards Meteor.

The Attack was contered by Meteor's ''Meteorite Beam''.

The beam easily overpowered Nazo's Attack and hit him dead on.

However ,Nazo stood there ,as nothing happened.

(**A/N: Get ready ,for a refrence of ''Nazo unleashed''! ...i think..) **

Then the two charged at each other ,heads first and clashed in the middle.

They both tried to push the other away ,but then they went on a 'Highspeed-Fight' (You know what i mean.).

The ponies could only hear punch sounds from different directions ,while the mobians could see everything.

''Should we help him?'' Sonic asked.

''I think he can do it alone..'' Glimpse responded.

''Yay! Go ,Meteor!'' Pinkie yelled from the crowd ,then everyone stared at her.

''What?'' She asked curious.

* * *

**Back to the Fight...**

* * *

The two Hedgehogs tried to punch each other ,as they flew in the air.

Meteor landed on the ground and charged a Sphere ,that looks like the 'Chaos Spehere' ,but the color of the Sphere was red.

''**METEORITE SPHERE!**'' Meteor said and charged with the Sphere towards Nazo.

''Are you Serious?!'' Nazo asked curious.

''Yep. **CHAOS CONTROL!**'' He said and everything frooze in time ,except himself.

He then throwed the Sphere at Nazo ,then covered himself in a red shield and atleast resumed time and Space.

''Your going straight to Hell! **METEORITE SHOWER!**'' He shouted and tons of Meteorites began to fall from the sky.

Each Meteorite hit Nazo directly and some Meteorites fell on the ground ,near the libary.

''Hey Meteor! Look out ,where your shooting these things!'' Blade shouted at him.

''Sry.'' He only said.

As the Attack was over ,Nazo had everywhere scratches and bruises ,but then recovered himself.

''Damn it.'' Meteor said very exhausted and fell on his knees.

''Don't Worry Meteor! I'll make it quick!'' Nazo said and had a giant powerball ,ready to fire.

In that moment Sonic dashed at Nazo and then kicked him &amp; his powerball away.

''You're alright?'' Sonic asked and helped him up.

''*pant* Yeah , i'm only a little exhausted..'' Meteor said and then suddenly turns back to normal.

''Well ,there goes my Super form..'' He said.

''You need rest ,let me handle this ,buddy!'' Sonic said.

''Alright.'' Meteor said and then flew back to the others.

''Alright Nazo! Are you Ready ?!'' Sonic asked.

''Why ,yes!'' He said and then charged at Sonic.

Sonic took the emeralds ,transformed into his Super Form and prepared his light speed Attack ,then also charged towards Nazo. Sonic was covered in a blue aura.

He was too fast for Nazo and kicked him in the air.

Then he punched him in the gut and kicked him back down ,where he kicked him again upwards. He repeatet that a few times and then kicked him to an mountain.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

The ponies cheered for Sonic ,while the mobians and Meteor just watched the fight.

''Hey Meteor...'' Glimpse said.

''What is it?'' Meteor asked.

''Why were you so exhausted back there? ...I mean you're not exhausted that easily...'' Glimpse asked.

''Well ,it was this Attack ,that exhausted me. My 'Meteorite Shower' Attack ,takes a huge amount of Energy away from me. It needs a lot of energy ,to let this amount of Meteorites fall from the sky..'' He responded.

''I see..., it's like ,when i'm traveling to another dimensions..it also takes a lot of Energy away..'' Glimpse said ,and then focused back on the fight.

* * *

**Back to the Fight...(again)**

* * *

Sonic kicked Nazo in the gut and then punched him to the ground.

Nazo stood up and fired multiple Powerballs at him ,who dodged every one ,with no problem.

''**SONIC WIND!''** Sonic said and shot his attack towards Nazo,wich he contered with his ''Chaos Torrent''.

After the smoke of the explosion cleared ,they both flew up in the air.

''Not Bad. Not Bad at all..'' Sonic said.

''Go to Hell!'' Nazo said ,and they both clashed at each other ,heads first and tried to push the other away.

Then they tried to punch the other ,in a Highspeed Fight

Again ,you could only hear punch sounds and only see white lights.

''So bad ,that you didn't have Shadow with you ,to fusion with him to 'Shadic' and finish me off!'' Nazo said.

''I don't need him to beat you!'' Sonic said and then rammed his elbow in Nazo's gut ,making him spit out some blood.

''So your a little Stronger than the last time ,However ,this won't help you!'' Nazo said and punched Sonic extremly in the gut ,making Sonic also Spit out some blood and fall to the ground. As he crashed on the ground ,he suddenly changed back to normal and the Emeralds lied near him ,on the ground.

Meteor then gained 4 more Quills and his fur changed from white to yellow ,relieving him in his second Super Form.

He then charged at Nazo and kicked him in the face ,sending to the direction of the Forest.

Meteor then teleported in front of him and Kicked him 40 meters away ,hard.

Then he fired his mixed beam ,called ''Burning-Kame-Gun' at him ,before he could recover himself.

Nazo flew on a far land , 100 miles away from Ponyville and Canterlot.

Meteor flew towards the crater and helped Sonic up.

''Thanks.'' Sonic only responded ,before he collapsed on the ground unconscious ,but was catched by Meteor.

Meteor carried him back to the libary and placed him on the couch.

''Is he alright?!'' Rainbow asked curiously.

'I really hate you Author!' Meteor said quitly ,so nobody can hear him saying that.

''Yeah ,he's alright. You wanna take care of him?'' Meteor asked the pegasus.

* * *

**Author: Cliffhangers! ****Well, kinda...**

** You will only know ,what she says ,the next time!**

**Meteor: You know ,your mean to the viewers...**

**Author: i know ...XD**

**Tell me ,how you liked this Chapter ,by reviewing it.**

**Now ,i see you all later or tomorrow...**

**Meteor: Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7: Metnix the Hedgehog!

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**

**Chapter 7: Metnix The Hedgehog! The Fusion of Meteor and Phoenix!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Welcome Back! As you know ,i'm uploading another Chapter of 'Meteor The Hedgehog's History X'!**

**Now let's get to it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I own Only my OC's, That will appear in This Story: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku ****belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Rainbow nodded ,but then Meteor could see an expression on her face ,that says ''I'm gonna kill you''.

Meteor laughed and went outside ,lied on the grass ,until...

Phoenix ran towards Meteor.

''uh...Hi.'' Meteor responded ,as he stood up.

''Hi. I need your help ,i want to use a technic ,that only two can use.'' Phoenix said.

''Hm? What Technic?'' Meteor asked.

''It's a technic ,that i learned from Vegeta and Goku! ...And I mean ,the fusion-technic!'' Phoenix responded.

''Fusion? You wanna fusion with me?!'' Meteor asked curiously.

''Yep. ...What do you think?'' Phoenix asked.

''Hm..I guess ,we could atleast try it..'' Meteor answered.

''Sweet! Follow me ,i know the best Spot for it!'' Phoenix said and they both flew to the near of the Forest.

''First stay with only one feet ,like me!''He said ,and then stood on one feet only.

''Alright.'' Meteor said and did the same.

''Then point with your forefingers to the left side ,by me it's the right side.'' Phoenix said and they both did so.

''Alright ,then to the opposite direction!'' Phoenix explained the next step and they both did it exactly ,like he explained.

''Then back ,then again here and atleast we shout ''Fusion'' at the same time! Understood?'' Phonix asked.

''Alright ,let's try it!'' Meteor said and they both repeatet it again ,but this time faster.

As they both shouted ''Fusion'' ,nothing happened at first ,but then a white light engulfed Ponyville and the entire forest.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

The others ,who were in the libary ,were short-blinded by the suddenly flashed light.

''What the Hell is this?!'' Glimpse asked curious.

''I dunno!'' Blade responded to his Question.

''Hey ,Meteor was outside!'' Gold said.

As the light disappeared ,everyone went outside ,to the place ,where the light came.

They saw nothing ,but a red Hedgehog with Quills like Shadow and The Stripes from Meteor.

This Hedgehog had gained 3 more quills. The Quills looked like Sonic's (in normal form) ,but were also red and had blue zigzag Stripes.

Eveyone were shocked ,as they saw the Hedgehog.

''Meteor? Is that you?!'' Gold asked ,as he saw Meteor's black colored Stripes and his 'special' forehead stripe.

But the Hedgehog only smirked.

* * *

***Music Start: Metnix The Hedgehog's Theme - by Me***

**(PS: You can find the Theme on Youtube!)**

* * *

''I'm 'Metnix' The Hedgehog! The Fusion of Meteor and Phoenix!'' The Hedgehog known as Metnix responded.

''Wha-?! The Fusion?!'' Gold asked curious.

''Yep.'' Metnix only responded.

''Woah ,Fusion?! ,but you look different ,as Shadow and Sonic fusioned!'' Tails said curiously.

* * *

***Music Change to: Dragon Ball Kai: The Braveheart The Strong***

* * *

And then suddenly a red powerball came to them ,but was smacked away by Metnix.

''...Nazo!'' Metnix said and everyone turned around ,only to see Nazo in the air.

''Sry, but who are you?'' Nazo asked him.

''I'm Metnix The Hedgehog! The Fusion of Meteor &amp; Phoenix!'' He stopped ,then continued.''...And you're going to Die by my Hands!'' He finished.

''Fusion?!'' Nazo asked curious ,but was cut off by Metnix ,who slammed his fist to his Face ,in a mere of seconds.

Everyone was shocked ,by that Speed.

Metnix smirked ,while he punched him and then threw him to the ground.

''..Nice.'' Nazo said ,while he recovered himself.

'Damn ,i can't fight with him in my Normal Form! I need to get the Emeralds!' Nazo thought and blasted off.

Metnix asked himself ,why he did that ,but got his answer ,as he saw ,what Nazo was trying to do.

''OH NO YOU DON'T!'' Metnix said and charged towards Nazo.

However ,Nazo got close enough to the Emeralds ,to activate 'Chaos Control' and teleported himself and the Emeralds away.

''Damn it!'' Metnix said ,as he punched to the ground ,from Rage.

* * *

***Music Stop***

* * *

Then suddenly everything from Metnix's body ,went White and shined like a light.

Meteor and Phoenix shot out from the light ,then the light disappeared.

''Well, there goes the fusion...'' Meteor said ,after he and Phoenix stood up.

''Damn! Nazo got the emeralds!'' Sonic said.

''He needs to recover himself from the fight and make an Attack plan ,before he Attacks again. That should be in a few weeks...''Meteor responded.

''So i'm guessing ,we lay down and relax a bit ,until he Attack's again?'' Sonic asked ,as he sat on the grass.

''Yep ,i think so...'' Meteor answered his question.

''Now ,that you two can fusion ,we will have a Chance!'' Tails said.

''..Not only us ,the others have much of powers too! I saw this ,as you all worked on a Team and kicked Nazo without a break'' Meteor said and turned towards Glimpse ,Gold ,Blade &amp; Sonic.

''How did you saw this?! You were unconscious!'' Sonic said.

''No i wasn't completly unconscious! Only for a few minutes!'' He responded.

''So ,are we going back to the libary ,or what?'' Twilight said curious and everyone went back to the libary.

In the libary ,things went a bit normal ,with Glimpse and Meteor talking about the fight ,and Twilight &amp; Gold laying on the couch ,watching TV.

* * *

**Author: Okay ,done with this chapter!**

**Again ,tell me ,how you liked this Chapter ,by reviewing it!**

**Meteor: I should fusion more times ,with Phoenix!...**

**Author: Well, not to much...**

**Meteor: I know that! I mean only a few times more!**

**Author: Whatever... **

**I see you all later!**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Race!

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**

**Chapter 8: The Great Race!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Welcome Back Guys! Before we get started ,i would like to answer some Reviews first!**

* * *

**Respond to Werewolf lover99's Review:** **Well, i dunno ,but i see ,what i can do!**

* * *

**Respond to Glimpse's Review: ****Thanks ,glad you like it! Though it was pretty difficult to do the theme...**

**Yep ,Nazo has no Chance against their Fusion Form ,if he's in his normal Form! :)**

* * *

**Author: Now that this is done ,let's get to the Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I own Only my OC's, That will appear in This Story: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku ****belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Meteor went outside and walked to the middle of Ponyville.

''Let's see ,what other Transformation Forms ,i can reach!'' He said and powered himself up.

His fur changed yellow and he was in his Super Form now.

''Come on!'' He said and powered again himself up.

He gained 4 Quills and was now in his second Super Form.

''Still not enough!'' Meteor said and powered once again himself up.

The entire Area around him was shaking ,but still he continued.

He gained 6 more Quills and reached now Super Form 3.

''Nice...'' Meteor said ,and flew back to the libary.

He transformed back to normal and entered in.

''Tried to transform ,Meteor?'' Glimpse asked him ,as he entered the room.

''How do you know?!'' Meteor asked curious.

''Ponyville News...'' Gold responded to his question.

'Damn it! Why did i do this on the middle of the freaking village?!' Meteor thought.

''Wel,since the whole place shaked ,i believe ,that you're tried to reach another Form..'' Glimpse said.

''Well, yeah...'' Meteor responded.

Suddeny Sonic and Rainbow walked towards him.

''Hey Meteor ,do you want to start an race with us?'' Sonic asked.

''What? Why me?'' he asked back.

''Well, we saw you flying one time...,you were almost as fast as Rainbow!''

''HEY!'' She shouted at him.

''What?! I only said 'Almost'!'' Sonic said.

''Hm...Alright ,i'm in.'' Meteor responded ,after he chuckled at their argument.

''Sweet! Let's do it outside!'' Sonic said and they went outside.

Everyone else went outside too ,to watch the race.

''Okay from here to The end of the Forest and back! Ready?'' Sonic said and all three got ready.

Pinkie went to the middle and holded a finish-flag on one of her hoof's.

''Okay ,on your marks ,Ready AND GO!'' She said and ran away ,as the three started flying/running.

Sonic was the only ,who ran ,while the other two Racer's flew.

Everyone bet on their Racer. They also could hear munching and turned around to see Pinkie eating popcorn.

''Where Did you..?! Äh ,forget it!..'' Applejack said.

* * *

**To the Race...**

* * *

Sonic was the first ,while Meteor and Rainbow were behind him.

Then suddenly Rainbow boosted forward ,leaving Meteor behind.

'Damn it! Time to show what i can do!'' He said and was covered in a red aura.

''Now! **METEORITE BOOST!''** Meteor said and blasted forward ,like a thunder.

He easily passed Rainbow and Sonic ,who had an WTF Face.

''How the Hell ,did he...?!'' Sonic said ,but was cut off ,by Rainbow ,who passed him.

''Damn it!'' He said and also ran faster.

They all were now on the same Speed ,but as they ran on the Forest ,they dodged over obstacles ,but were still on the same Speed.

'Woah ,didn't know that Meteor was this fast! I thought he was all fightning ,but i was wrong..' Rainbow thought.

After they were at the end ,they all ran/flew back to the libary at Ponyville.

Then Rainbow used her ''Sonic Rainboom'' and shot like a thunder forward ,leaving a rainbow streak behind her and the sky with a rainbow.

'Nice.' Meteor thought.

Sonic used his Light Speed Attack and passed Meteor.

''Damn it!'' Meteor said and transformed to Super ,also blasting in their direction.

They were now at the same Speed and crossed the finish line ,that was placed ,after the started.

As the Racers stopped themselfs ,they went to the others ,but saw Everyone with an freaking shocked Face.

Meteor transformed back to normal and looked back to the others again.

''Who won?!'' Sonic and Rainbow asked curious and Pinkie came by with an picture of them ,crossing the finish line.

''Well, it was a tie!'' She said and let them look at the picture.

''Hey! Transformations are unfair!'' Rainbow and Sonic said at the same time.

''Well, since Rainbow used her 'Rainbow Attack' and you Sonic ,using your 'Light Speed Attack' ,it's not unfair ,if i'm transforming to Super!'' Meteor agured.

''Well ,He's making an point...'' Twilight said.

''Now it's Pay Time!'' Glimpse said and everyone gave him 10 bits ,cause he won the bet.

''Did You Guys bet?!'' Sonic asked curious and recieved a nod from everyone.

''Well, ...Whatever...'' Meteor said and looked back at Sonic and Rainbow.

Then the three discussed some things and went with everyone else back to the libary.

Then again things went normal at the libary.

* * *

**Author: Done!**

**I thought about this for 2 hours ,before i decided to make it so!**

**Cause ...,Well , i kinda had abother ideas for this Chapter ,but i wanted to do this here!**

**Again ,i would like ,if you tell me ,how you liked this Chapter!**

**And with that away ,we see us again!**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Controlled! Part 1

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**_

_**Chapter 9: Controlled! Part 1**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Hello. I'm Sorry ,for not uploading the few days ,but i worked on other things and didn't had much time to do another Chapter of 'MTHHX'.**_

_**I've now decided to upload each two or three days a Chapter! I hope ,i can keep that promise...**_

_**However now i have time and now first we're seeing some reviews...:**_

* * *

_**Respond to Gold's Review: **_

_**Authour: Well, Meteor will kill me ,if i say that, but he has Weaknesses.**_

_**If you want to see,wich weakness,he has, look on my Profile.**_

_**Meteor: *Stares at me, angry* After this, ..you're so dead ,Author!**_

* * *

_**Respond to Glimpse's Review: Oh yeah, It was from 'Chaos to Harmony at Sonic Speed',wasn't it?**_

_**Well, i readed that and decided to made a bet on the last Chapter.**_

_**Thanks. It means a lot! :)**_

* * *

_**Respond to Werewolf's Review: **_

_**Meteor: Well, i dunno...,Maybe from the will of my heart...?!**_

_**Author: Well, i'll see .what i can do! Besides, i planned something for the next three or five Chapters...!**_

* * *

_**Author: Pew. Now to the Story!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_**I own Only my OC's, That will appear in This Story: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Suddenly the sound from an big explosion could be heard outside,wich made everyone going outside.

As They went outside, they (except Meteor,Phoenix and Galax) couldn't believe, what they saw. A Black Hedgehog who looked exactly like Shadow, but only with grey Stripes and green eyes ,with thin black irises. (You know what i mean..)

The Hedgehog looked at everyone and started to laugh like an madman.

''Well, if it isn't Sonic,Glimpse,Gold and their new Friends!'' The Hedgehog said ,as he began to laugh again.

''Mephiles!'' All three shouted at the same time.

''Who is this guy?!'' Twilight asked.

''Mephiles. One of our most strongest and persistant enemys...'' Blade responded, who came out of the libary.

''Is that true?!'' Twilight asked again and recieved a nod from the Hedgehog's and the arctic Fox.

''Sounds like fun! I want to fight him!'' Meteor said, who came out of the crowd.

''A-A-Are you Crazy?!'' Sonic,Glimpse and Gold asked at the same time.

''He isn't that easy to beat, as you think!'' Sonic said.

Meteor just walked to the direction of Mephiles and stood five feets away from him.

''HAHAHA!... This Hedgehog is really brave, for not knowing ,who i am of course! ...If i say so..he's kind of that fighter ,i like..'' Mephiles laughed at this.

''...Hmm...,Can we just fight already?!'' Meteor asked impatiently and with a little bit of joy.

''Fine. Come on! Attack me Hedgehog!'' Mephiles taunted and Meteor charged towards him.

''Wait! It's an trap!'' Sonic shouted at him,but was too late. Meteor punched Mephiles with incredible Speed and sent him to an tree.

Mephiles then disappeared and reappeared behind him and shocked Meteor with Sparks ,coming out of his hand.

Meteor yelled in pain ,as he fell to the ground and black sparks coming out of him.

''Damn!'' Sonic and Glimpse said and charged towards Mephiles.

Gold walked towards Meteor and checked him ,if he was ok.

Meteor stood slowly up and opened his eyes.

What Gold saw ,schocked him instantly. His eyes were black and his pupils were the same as normal. But now it looked like, he was .exe.

''Meteor, Are you okay?!'' Gold asked worried.

But Meteor didn't said anything ,no, he instantly Attacked Gold with his 'Meteorite Beam' ,now the beam looked pitch black.

''Wait! Is that?!'' Gold asked ,as he shot his 'Eon Blast' to Meteor's Beam.

A Exploison came out and after it cleared They both stared each other.

''As i knew! ...Dark Eon!'' Gold said and covered his hand in Eon Energy again.

''Please stop Meteor! Your fighting your own Friends!'' Gold said ,but Meteor didn't seemed to react to this.

''HAHAHA! It's no use ,Fox! He's now my Friend!'' Mephiles said ,as he started to laugh again.

''..Y-You bastard!'' Gold and Sonic said in the same time.

''Guys! Language!'' Twillight said towards them.

''Sry...'' Their only said and brought their attention back to Mephiles ,only to see Meteor right next to him, preparing an attack.

''I would like to see ,how he finishes you off! Now ,Meteor! Do it!'' Mephiles said and Meteor transformed to his Dark form.

His eyes completly went white and his fur changed from white to black. His Stripes changed from Black to white.

And a mixture of an black and red Aura surrounded him.

''Yes...'' He only responded and charged at them.

* * *

**Author: AAANNNNDDDD...**

**Meteor: FINISHED! *Punched me in the back of my head ...,knocking me out***

**That's what you get ,for telling People my Weaknesses!**

**...**

**Well, you Guys can leave an Review if you want ,or add this Story to your favorite Story's! **

**And i'm sure the Author would ask ,if you would see that coming...,but still do what you want ,i'm taking care of him. *carring the Author to an different spot of the Room and ties him up***

**Well, this should do it!**

**...**

**See you next time!**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Controlled! Part 2

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**_

_**Chapter 10: Controlled! Part 2**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**_Meteor: ...Hello. I'm going to make this thing ,until the Author wakes up..._**

**_And that means ,you have to wait first.._**

**_Spencer(OC by Werewolf lover99): Fine..._**

**_Meteor: Now let me upload this Story..._**

**_Yes, the Author wrote the next Chapter ,before i punched him ,in the last Chapter..._**

**_But enough of that and now to the Story!_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _****I own Only my OC's, That will appear in This Story: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Meteor charged at Sonic ,only to be hit by Glimpse ,who kicked him in the back. He then flew and crashed by an tree.

He teleported away and reappeared behind Glimpse ,also kicking him to an tree.

''Hmm..'' He said ,as he appeared in front of Sonic and punched him in the gut.

Meteor then kicked him in the air ,after he spit out some blood and punched him to the ground.

He then punched Sonic in the back and then again to the ground ,repeating this a few times.

**''FINAL KAMEHAME HA!'' **Meteor said ,as he shot a gian dark blue beam towards Sonic.

The beam hit dead on and a white light engulfed the entire place.

As the white light disappeared ,everyone saw Super Sonic.

''Stop it right now,Meteor! I know you can hear me! I don't want to fight you!'' Sonic said.

"...It's useless! He can't hear you! Now Finish him!" Mephiles said and Meteor charged towards Super Sonic.

"Please! ...Stop me!" Meteor said ,as he punched Sonic in the Face.

"I...can't...Control...myself..." He said,as he almost punched him again, but his fist was stopped by Sonic's Hand.

"...No. I can't do that! You're one of my best Friends!..What kind of Person i would be ,if i do that?!" Sonic responded.

"P-Please! He will Take Control of me again ,if You're Not going To...ugh!... do it!" Meteor said ,as his entire Body was covered in Black sparks again.

"Arrhhgg!" He Yelled in pain ,as he fell To the ground ,unconscious.

"Hmm.." Mephiles said and disappeared slowly under the ground.

"...lets get him To the libary.." Tails said and recieved a Nod From Everyone.

Then They brought Meteor To the libary and talked about the fight.

"No Way! He tried To kill us!" Glimpse shouted towards Sonic.

"You know just like me ,that he was controlled by Mephiles!" Sonic shouted back and then at That Second ,Meteor woke up.

"What is going on here?!" Meteor asked ,as he saw Everyone talking.

"The Trouble Maker woked finally up!..." Blade said.

"What? ... ...Oh!..." He said, before he continued. "...I'm sorry." He finished.

"Yeah ,Yeah!" Everyone said in cummon.

* * *

**Meteor: Done. Sorry ,if This One was Short ,but the Chapter ,the Author Wrote ,was This short!**

**Spencer: Ngh!**

**Author: *Wakes up* What happ-**

****Spencer: *Farts on his Face*****

****Meteor &amp; Spencer: *Laughing*****

****Author: ..DAMN YOU ,METEOR!****

****Meteor: *Chuckles* ..Whatever...****

**See you later ,Everyone and Thanks Spencer.**

**Spencer: I was Happy To do it.**

**Author: I'll get you sometime Meteor!**

**Really!**

**Meteor: Whatever you say...**

**Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11:Prepairing for the Date

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**_

_**Chapter 11: Prepairing for the Date.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: So ,now that I'm back ,the Chapters will be longer!**_

_**Meteor: Whatever...**_

_**Author: Well, I hope your happy about last time Werewolf, CAUSE I'M NOT!**_

_**...**_

_**Just ,lets get To the Story!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own Only my OC's, That will appear in This Story: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Suddenly ,Meteor could see Gold thinking deeply and decided To ask him about.

"Hey Gold." Meteor said.

"Oh Hi." He responded.

"Sorry ,if i ask ,but What are you thinking about?!" Meteor asked him.

"Oh ,Well, nothing.."Gold lied.

"Come on! You can say everything To me!" Meteor said to Gold.

"*sigh* Fine. I thought about ,if i ask Twilight for a Date.." He responded.

"That's Great! ... ...Let me Help you." Meteor said.

"Do you know anything about a Date?" Gold asked.

"... Of Course i know! Why would i ask you then?!" Meteor responded.

"Hmm...That's an Point. Okay ,but what are we going To do first?" Gold asked.

"First we Need To get you something good To wear! Do you know a good Store?" Meteor asked him.

"Well, ...No." Gold said in response.

"Well, ...lets ask Rarity about this.." Meteor suggested.

"Hmm...,What about the mall?" Gold asked.

"Oh Yeah , i forgot about that.." Meteor responded.

And then the two made their Way To the exit and to the direction of the Mall.

"..So you really like Twilight?'' Meteor asked the arctic Fox ,on their way.

''W-Well, ..ähm...yes..'' Gold stuttered ,while he stopped walking.

''Hmm..., maybe..'' Meteor thought loud.

''Maybe ,What?'' Gold asked curious.

''Ah ,Nothing! ...Let's keep going..'' Meteor responded and the two walked further.

After 10 minutes ,they reached the mall and went in.

''Hey Meteor ,hav you enough bits for me? I'm almost at Checkout...'' Gold said ,leaving Meteor with an ''Are you Serious?!''-Expression.

''Well, good ,that i have my money here ...let's see ,how about 1,000 Bits?'' Meteor said and gave Gold the bits in bills.

''W-Where do you have 1,000 Bits?!'' Gold asked serious ,and saw Meteor's pure ,with an amount of 50,000 Bits (in bills) in there.

''W-Where did you get the money?!'' Gold asked again ,with an WTF-Face ,this time.

''An secret side-job..'' Meteor only said and they both kept walking and looking for an good store.

Then they saw an store ,that looked like it would be for rich ones and entered in.

''Hmm...What do you have in mind?'' Meteor asked him ,as they looked at the clothes.

''How about this?'' Gold asked and took a lightblue and white smoking ,with a blue bow tie.

Then they both went to the checkout ,there was a fimilair alicorn behind the cash register.

''Spencer?!'' Meteor asked ,as he saw the gray alicorn. **(A/N: sry ,if i didn't called the other colors.)**

''Oh ,you're the white Hedgehog from the Hospital ,7 month's ago..! What do you want here?'' He asked.

''Well, i'm here ,cause one of my friends are here for choosing a cloth ,for his date..'' He responded.

''Ah, I see... ,well, that smoking costs 107 Bits.'' He said and then Gold gave the amount of money.

After that ,they waved goodbye and left the store ,walking to the direction of the exit.

''Thanks for coming ,Meteor. Here is the rest amount of the money ,you gave me.'' Gold said to the white Hedgehog and gave him the money.

''No ,it's alright ,take it. You need it for the dinner at the resturant ,wich you two are going..'' Meteor refused it and gaved it him back.

''Thanks!'' Gold said ,while hugging him.

''..It's okay ,i'm happy ,when you're are.'' He said and Gold let him go.

''So , I must go now .., have Farm works to do. Good Luck with your date!'' Meteor said ,while walking away.

''Thanks.'' Gold responded and recieved an thumbs up from Meteor ,who kept walking and making the thumbs up.

Then Meteor flew away from the mall and Gold exited it from the exit ,both headed to the direction of Ponyville.

**(A/N: PS: The Mall was outside from Ponyville.)**

* * *

**Outside of the mall , on the top of it...**

* * *

''It's better for now ,if we let them have their fun..'' Xeo &amp; Discord said.

''After That ,They all Die!'' Nazo said next.

''It will be fun ,watching that little arctic fox crying ,if his Love dies..!'' Mephiles said atleast and they all began to laugh like madman's.

Then they all flew off the mall and each other to different directions.

* * *

**Author: So now that this Chapter is done ,Review ,if you liked this Chapter..**

**Meteor: ...How did Xeo &amp; Discord survived my Attack?!**

**Author: ...**

**Xeo: Cause we Can!**

**Meteor: Xeo! What are you doing here?!...**

**Nazo: ..He's not alone...**

**Meteor: Really?! ...Well, i think the Author axked you to be here right?**

**Author: No. They both came here ,on their own decision..**

**Meteor: Well, Whatever...**

**Author: Well, see you all in the next Chapter!**

**Meteor: ...**

**Nazo: ...**

**Xeo: ...**

**Author: ... ...Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12: DNA-Brothers! Part 1

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**_

_**Chapter 12: DNA-Brother?! Part 1**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Well, I'm back with another Chapter of 'MTHHX'!**_

_**But before we get started ,i would like to answer some Reviews...**_

* * *

_**Gold: Damn It! You found the secret Joke! XD**_

_**Yep ,Mephiles is planning something..**_

_**Someone should keep an eye on Twilight...**_

* * *

_**Werewolf: Okay ,i accept it.**_

_**Alright , I will keep that in mind...**_

* * *

**_*Explosion Sound*_**

**_Author: What the...?!_**

**_Meteor: ...Damn it! How did you got so strong ,Xeo?!_**

**_Xeo: Well, Aft-_**

**_Author: WAIT! NO SPOILERS!_**

**_Please fight outside!_**

_**Meteor &amp; Xeo: Fine..**_

_***flying away***_

_**Author: Well ,now to the Story!..**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own Only my OC's, That will appear in This Story: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix , Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Meteor flew back towards the Apple Farm and looked around if someone was there.

''Well, Well, Well! Look who finally decided to come here!'' A voice said ,behind him.

''Wait! That Voice! ...It can't be!'' Meteor said and then turned around ,only to be met with an fist to the face.

He crashed at a tree ,but then stood up ,to see the Attacker. It was none other than Xeo.

''N-No Way! You're supposed to be dead! How did you survived my Attack ,7 month's ago?!'' Meteor asked curios ,as he saw him.

''Well, my Artificial Brother ,After you shot me with your Beam ,i was rescued by an light blue Hedgehog ,called 'Nazo' and he then trained with me ,working on both our Goals!: To become stronger and destroy you all once and for all! ...except for you ,Brother..'' Xeo responded.

''Stop calling me Brother! I'm not your Brother!..'' He said ,shouting a little bit.

''No ,you're wrong! The Scientist ,back at Planet Meteorite ,didn't tell you ,that he also took my DNA ,for creating you! You have also my Red eyes ,The same fur Color as me and a little bit of my personalities!..'' Xeo explained.

''N-No! ...I?! created from the same DNS as you?! ...But you are evil! ...I can't believe it!'' He said ,afer he fall to his knees ,from disbelieve and punched on the ground.

''Accept your destiny ,Brother. It's better for yourself..'' Xeo said.

''If you're really my DNA-Brother or something like that ,than show me that in an Fight!'' Meteor said and charged at him.

''Alright ,it seems like i have no other choice left..'' Xe said and also charged at him.

Metepr punched Xeo in the face and then kicked him in the air ,as he flew after him ,Xeo recovered and punched him down ,but then catched him and let him go.

''Had enough?'' Xeo asked.

''...No.'' He said and punched him in the gut ,kicking him to the air again and punching him to an tree.

''**GALIC GUN!''** Meteor said and a purple beam shot towards Xeo.

''I'll prove it to You! ...**GALIC GUN!**'' Xeo said and the same purple beam shot towards the other one.

Both Beams collided and a huge explosion could be seen ,miles away ..,who also got the Attention of Sonic and the others.

''What's happening there?!'' Sonic asked curiously.

''Whatever it is ,it has something to do with Meteor!'' Glimpse said.

How are you so sure?'' Gold asked.

''Cause he's missing..'' Blade said ,who checked all peoples at the libary.

''Hmm, i'm gonna check it out..'' Sonic said and ran towards the direction of the Explosion.

''Wait! I'm gonna come too!'' Glimpse said and followed Sonic leaving Gold ,Blade and Twilight alone.

* * *

**Back to the Fight...**

* * *

''Hmm...,not bad! But you'll need more than this ,to impress me!'' Meteor said and charged towards Xeo.

Xeo smiled and punched Meteor extremly hard in the gut ,making him ,spit out blood.

''HAAAAAAAAAARG'' Xeo said ,as he powered hmself up. Xeo's white fur changed to green and his inhibitor rings ,changed from blue to white.

''Hmm...Interresting. So you managed to turn Super ,too?! Should this impress me?!'' Meteor asked.

''Well ,yes and no.''Xeo kicked Meteor in the air ,then punched him down ,he repeatet that a few times and atleast kicked him in the farm house ,completly destroying it.

''Argh ,Damn it!'' Meteor said ,as he struggled to get up from the wood parts ,that fell on him.

Meteor Held his One arm With his Hand ,showing ,that he had a Wound there.

"That was a Dirty Trick.." Meteor said ,smiling a Bit. "Grr..,I can't believe this! And I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Meteor said and charged towards Xeo ,like a thunder.

***Music Start: Immediate Music - Barbarians remixed - Epic Electro Remix***

He punched him in the gut ,making him spit out some blood and kicked him in the Air.

"Even if You're my 'DNA-Brother ,You're Evil and I'm One of the good Guys! That means i must defeat you!" Meteor said and powered himself up.

But before he could transform,or Attack ,he was kicked away by Nazo.

"Accept What he says!" He shouted and fired his famous 'Chaos Torrent' Attack towards him.

Meteor barely dodged the Attack ,but was Hit With Xeo's Foot in his Face. He crashed at a tree and also barely stood up.

"D-Damn it! Almost all my Powers went away!" He said and fell To the ground.

"It was your fault ,that you didn't accept it and now You're dying Cause of that!" Nazo said and kicked him in the Air ,then punched him 10 Times in the Face and kicked him back down. Xeo kicked him back To Nazo and Nazo back To Xeo, they repeatet that for a few times and then Both kicked him to the ground.

He crashed near Glimpse ,who came a Minute ago.

"What the...?! Meteor?!" Glimpse said and went To the Crater ,but then a beam Shot towards him and he dodged it ,By jumping away.

He looked in the air To See Nazo ,Who fired the beam To him.

"You're Not interfering! First you must get pass me ,before You Even think about it!" Nazo said.

"Grrr...Damn it." Glimpse said ,glaring at him.

***To be Continued***


	13. Chapter 13: DNA-Brothers! Part 2

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**_

_**Chapter 13: DNA-Brother?! Part 2**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Welcome back! It's me again ,with another Chapter of "MTHHX"!**_

_**But first some Reviews!:**_

* * *

_**Werewolf: Yeah, It will be interesting now! **_

* * *

_**Glimpse: Thanks ,and Yep You're now fighting Nazo!**_

_**Good Luck!**_

* * *

_**Author: To the Story!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own Only my OC's, That will appear in This Story: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

***Music Start: Daniel Lenz Music - The Darkest Hour (2013 Epic powerful Action Sci-Fi Electronic Agressive Choir)**

* * *

Nazo charged towards Glimpse ,Trying To punch him ,but failed,as Glimpse dodged it.

"Come on ,you can do better than this Nazo!" Glimpse taunted.

"Why You..?! ...You'll Die here!" Nazo said ,as he Shot his Chaos Torrent Attack towards Glimpse ,Who contered with his 'Chaos Lance' Attack ,then a little Exploison came out,as both Attacks collided.

Glimpse Shot a Chaos Sphere towards Nazo, Who disappeared and reappeared behind Glimpse, catching him off guard and kicked him To an tree.

Nazo then Shot his Chaos Torrent Attack towards Glimpse ,but he dodged it ,as smoke appeared ,after the Attack Hit the Ground. (You know what i mean...)

He then punched Nazo in the gut and kicked in the sky ,then Back Down ,repeating that for a few times.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"W-What Happened?!.." Meteor said ,as he stood up ,with a little pain.

"Hehehe..., nice Glimpse." Meteor said ,as he watched the Fight.

"*sigh* If i only had an Meteorite Emerald or an Chaos Emerald ,i could heal myself and help Glimpse.." Meteor said.

"Wait! My Sword Has the same abilities of an Meteorite Emerald! Perfect!" He realised and began To heal himself.

* * *

**Back To the Fight...**

* * *

"Take This!" Glimpse said and Hit Nazo with his 'Chaos Lance' dead on.

He flew back and crashed on the ground.

Then Nazo stood up ,but before he could do anything ,Glimpse appeared behind him and punched him in the back ,Sending him To an tree.

* * *

**With Meteor...**

* * *

"Alright! Ready! Time T-" Meteor was trying To say ,but was Cut off ,by Xeo ,Who punched him in the back, sending Meteor To an tree.

"You're Not going anywhere!" Xeo said ,his fist covered in a Black Aura.

'Damn it! I forgot about him!' Meteor thought, as he stood up.

"Hahaha! This Time you won't stay alive!" He said and the Chaos Emeralds appeared around Xeo ,surrounding him.

"The Chaos Emeralds?! Where did you get them?!" Meteor asked curious.

"Well, my DNA-Brother ,i collected them ,while you were busy with your Friends ,2 days ago.." Xeo responded.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Xeo shouted ,as he began To transform.

His fur changed from white To green ,he gained 10 more quills And a Black Aura surrounded him.

"Say Hello To 'Super Xeo 3', my DNA-Brother!" He said And charged towards Meteor.

"Say Hello To this! Meteorite Shower!" Meteor said and Tons of Meteorites began To Fall from the sky.

Each Meteorite Hit Xeo dead on and created Tons of little Craters.

As the Attack ended ,Xeo Stood there ,With Holding his arm With his other Hand.

"Well, that was unexpected.." Xeo said.

* * *

***Music Change To: Sonic RPG 9 (Hyper Sonic Theme)**

* * *

"Now it's Time for me ,To finish you!" Meteor said and his inhibitor rings shined brightly ,next second the Sky was all white and after 10 seconds later ,it was Suddenly Night and a Giant red and Black colored Meteor appeared on the sky.

"I-I-I-Is this the Grand Meteorite?!" Xeo asked And then Meteor powered himself up.

His fur changed from White To red ,his eyes changed from red To Blue and his Inhibitor rings changed from red To purple. Meteor is now in his 'Universe-Form'.

"Let me end this.." Meteor said and charged towards Xeo ,punching him extremly in the gut ,Making him spit out much blood and then punched him To an tree.

As Xeo Hit the tree ,he changed back To normal and the Chaos Emeralds were lying on the ground ,near him.

* * *

***Epic Part of the Music***

* * *

"HAAAAARRRRRRHHGGGG" Meteor shouted ,while powering up.

The Emeralds then flew towards Meteor and disappeared in his Body.

Meteors fur changed from red To Blue and his chestfur changed from red To yellow.

Also his eyes changed from Blue To purple and his Inhibitor rings changed from purple To green. He now transformed into his 'Final-Form'.

"What the..?!" Glimpse and Nazo said at the same Time.

"N-N-N-N-No! The Final Form... 1000 times stronger than the 'Hyper Form'... I can't Believe it!" Xeo said in shock ,as he saw Meteor.

"WHAT?!" Glimpse and Nazo shouted at the same Time.

Meteor smirked and punched Xeo extremly in the face ,sending him to anoter tree and then kicked him in the air.

* * *

***Music Change back to: **Daniel Lenz Music - The Darkest Hour (2013 Epic powerful Action Sci-Fi Electronic Agressive Choir)*****

* * *

**Back with Glimpse and Nazo...**

* * *

Glimpse then punched Nazo in the Face and kicked him in the air.

"Chaos Lance!" Glimpse shouted and a bigger Version of the Chaos Sphere flew towards Nazo.

Nazo crashed with Xeo ,who was punched to this direction by Meteor.

Nazo stood slowly up ,with scratches and bruises everywhere. He was about To heal himself ,Until..

"Damn it! Nazo! plan E! Now! Their too strong for us!" Xeo said.

"What?! Are you kidding?! I'm Not Even tired yet!" Nazo said back.

"Don't Worry!" Xeo said and the Chaos Emeralds appeared near him.

Then suddenly Meteor transformed Back To his Universe-Form.

"What the...?! H-How did you do that?!" Meteor asked shocked.

"We'll See us again, Meteor!" Xeo said and he teleported away.

"HEY! Where are you going with the Emeralds?!" Nazo asked him,before he disappeared. "Damn it! This isn't the End!" He said and also teleported away.

* * *

***To be Continued***


	14. Chapter 14: Mephiles and Plan E!

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**_

_**Chapter 14: Mephiles and Plan E?!...**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Author: Well, here i am ,with another Chapter of MTHHX!**_

_**Meteor: there was something ,you wanted to say to everyone...**_

_**Author: Oh right! I want to thank you all ,for reading and reviewing my Stories ,by making an Sonic generations PC Mod!**_

_**You can play as Meteor The Hedgehog in this mod and fight as him against Bosses and Rivals...**_

_**For more ,visit my Profile..(There's an link to the 'Youtube-Video'..)**_

_**But that isn't all.., i want to thank this bunch of Peoples..:**_

* * *

_**Glimpse: For letting me use his OC and giving me advices (Though he didn't...)**_

_**Gold: For also letting me use his OC in my Story and also for giving me some advices!**_

* * *

_**GO CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES! Cause their Awesome!**_

* * *

_**Oh i wanted to thank also Werwolf lover99,for reading and reviewing my Stories...!**_

* * *

_**And everyone else too, who read and Reviewed This Story!...**_

* * *

_**With that away ,to the Story!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own Only my OC's, That will appear in This Story: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Meteor transformed back to normal and looked a bit nervous.

''Why are you so nervous?'' Glimpse asked curious.

* * *

***Music Start: 28 Weeks/Days Later - In the House-In a Heartbeat***

* * *

''Xeo also told me ,before i transformed ,that Mephiles is now going to kill Twilight!'' Meteor responded.

''WHAT?! We must stop him!'' Glimpse only said and they blasted off ,to the direction of Ponyville.

''Did he also told you when?!'' Glimpse asked again.

''Yes , he said he's going to kill her at 3!'' Meteor responded again ,while flying.

**(A/N: afternoon ,not in the morning!)**

''Damn it! I hope Gold is by her side..,cause we have 5 minutes left...'' Glimpse said and they both ran/flew faster.

* * *

**With Gold &amp; Twilight...**

* * *

"So That's How You came here..." Twilight said,while walking.

"Ähh, Yep.." Gold responded ,also walking.

They walked to the direction of an Resturant,as suddenly a Sphere Shot towards them.

They Both dodged The Sphere ,only To See Mephiles appearing from a dark mist.

* * *

***Music change To: Mephiles' Theme***

* * *

"Mephiles...!" Gold. only said.

"So.., we meet again...Gold.." Mephiles said.

"What do you want here?!" Gold asked.

"Think a second! What do i want here..." Mephiles said.

"N-No..." Gold only said.

"Hehehahahahahhaaahhahahahahahahaa" Mephiles laughed and 15 Mephiles clons appeared from a dark mist.

**(A/N: I think this is his laugh From Sonic 06.., i dunno)**

The Mephiles clons had each a purple powerball on One of their hands and charged towards them.

Each Clone throwedshozt powerball towards Gold, but before he could Dodge ,The real Mephiles appeared behind him and holded him up, forcing him To take the Attacks.

Each Attack Hit Gold and Everytime a Attack Hit him ,he Yelled in pain, Cause of Dark Eon.

* * *

***Music Stop***

* * *

After a few Hits ,Mephiles Let him go and Gold Fell on the ground.

"Hehehahahahahhaaahhahahahahahahaa" Mephiles laughed again, while Twilight tried To wake Gold up, with actual Tears coming up.

(A/N: Do you remember that scene From Sonic 06...?)

Mephiles could See Meteor and Glimpse blasting To his direction and decided To teleport away and did so.

Seconds later ,Meteor and Glimpse stopped near Twilight and the lying Gold ,To Check on him.

"Damn it! We're too Late!" Meteor said, while punched his fist To an nearby tree.

"He is only unconscious.." Meteor said, after he checked on Gold and comforted Twilight.

"Wait! Wasn't he going To hurt Twilight and not Gold?!" Glimpse asked curious ,after he helped Meteor, To carry Gold To the libary.

"WHAT?!" Twilight yelled.

"Xeo said something about Plan E ... ,it could be that Mephiles also know's of their new plan and yes, i feel ,their all Working together!" Meteor responded.

"But What could Plan E be?! What does the 'E' mean?!" Glimpse and Twilight Both asked at the same time,while looking at Gold.

"Maybe it means ... ... 'Escape and Erasing'!.." Meteor said ,while he helped Glimpse ,To Carry Gold.

"WHAT?!" They Both asked /Yelled.

* * *

**on the top of a Mountain ,near them...**

* * *

'Good. Phase 1 of Plan E is done..' Mephiles said , on a Video-Watch.

"Alright ,we're beginning To Prepair Phase 2!" Xeo &amp; Nazo said ,from the Video-Watch.

"Do you have The Emeralds..?!" Mephiles asked.

"Yes, we have Everyone of them.." Xeo responded.

"Their End will be near.." Nazo said and disappeared from the screen of the Watch.

"Hehehahahahahhaaahhahahahahahahaa"Mephiles laughed again, after he finished the speeking.

* * *

**Author: Pew! Finished!**

**Sry, if it was too fast, but i didn't had much time ,To finish This Chapter..**

**Again** **Thanks To Everyone and i see you all later...**

**Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15: New Technic's & Gold's Dream

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**_

_**Chapter 15: New Technic's and Gold's Dream!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Author: Im back with another Chapter of 'MTHHX'!**_

**_And This Time ,i have some Plans for this Chapter!_**

**_But first To the Reviews!:_**

* * *

**_Gold: Yeah ,i thought that reference is good.._**

**_Yep, Gold will Surely have some nightmares..._**

* * *

**_Michael: Well, i don't live the Game ,but in the Same Time i don't Hate it.._**

**_Well, except for the many bugs in That Game..._**

* * *

**_Glimpse: Well, it was a but difficult ,but i managed To Made the Mod.._**

**_Plan E ... Escape and Erasing... What could it be?! ..._**

**_Animations?! I dunno ... But To be Safe ,do you mean Sprite Animations?!_**

**_Cause i, only tried that Type of Animation and failed.._**

* * *

**_Werewolf: Yeah, What can plan E be about?! Of Course! Once the OC's are in my Story ,they will stay To the End of it! _**

* * *

**_Sora the Ultrahog: Well, Sry ,but you know Why... _**

**_Thanks, i Hope You enjoyed it and will Enjoy this Chapter.._**

* * *

**_Now To the Story!_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _****I own Only my OC's, That will appear in This Story: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Meteor was sitting on a chair ,in front of the unconscious Gold.

Next To Gold was Twilight and Glimpse said next To Meteor ,on another chair.

"Do you think ,he'll be okay?" Twilight asked Meteor.

"I dunno... ,i only know this Dark Eon Stuff, because he explained it for me once.. and if What he said was correct ,he will have a few Problems ,with defeating this 'Dark Eon'.." Meteor responded.

Then everything went silent again ,until Meteor decided To go upstairs.

He then walked To the one of the Four guest rooms.

He saw Goku there meditating and was about To leave ,as..

Goku: It's Alright ,you can come in.

Meteor: Sry, To disturb Your Meditation ,but i need you for something..

Goku: Huh?, for What? *Stands up*

Meteor: I need you ,To teach me two of your moves! Please!

Goku: ..Hmm.., wich moves do you mean..?

Meteor: I mean your 'Kaioken' and Your 'Spirit Bomb'!

Goku: I dunno ,this will be difficult ,To teach this moves a Hedgehog..

Meteor: Can we atleast try it?

Goku: Alright, Follow me. *flies out of the window*

Meteor: Okay... *flies after him*

* * *

**Gold's Dream...**

* * *

Gold saw nothing ,but darkness and One light ,flashing 5 meters away and decided To walk there.

Then everything went white for a few seconds and then after that, he found himself in a field.

The Grass /ground was completly Black and the oceans and sea's were red ,like blood.

"Where am i?!" Gold asked himself.

"in Planet Meteorite!" A dark Voice said.

Gold then turned around and saw Meteor and the mane 6, but something was different...

"What happened To your eyes?!" Gold asked him.

Meteors eyes were Black and his irises were red ,like their normal color.

Also his eyes were Bleeding the whole Time.

Also the mane six had the Same thing as Meteor, except pinkie ,who looked like /was pinkamena.

She and Meteor had knife's holding in Their Hands/Hoofs and started throwing them towards Gold.

He dodged the knifes ,and prepared to charged at them ,but failed as he was Hit By an Magic blast from Twilight.

He tried To stand up ,But also failed at this ,as Meteor appeared behind him and kicked him in the air.

Then he was Hit By two Hoofs from ,who performed her 'dark Sonic Rainboom' a while ago.

He flew towards Applejack,Who took her Lasso and catched Gold With it. She then threw him towards Fluttershy ,Who kicked him towards Rarity. She punched him towards Twilght.

She fired another Magic blast at Gold. The blast hit him dead on and he Fell to the ground.

Meteor picked him up.

".EXE!" He said and three him towards Pinkamena ,Who had an bloody Chainsaw ,ready To Split him in Two Parts.

But before he made Contact with the Chainsaw ,everyone disappeared and everything went white.

He then founded himself back in the darkness, he was at the beginning.

"That was disappointing!" A Dark Voice said.

"Completly!" Another dark Voice said.

W-What just happened there?! And Who are you?!" Gold asked curious.

The owners of the Dark Voice's appeared. It was none other than Mephiles and .

"What?! You're behind this, too?!" Gold asked the Exe.

"This is the darkness ,that your Friend Meteor have in his Soul.." Mephiles said.

"What?!" Gold asked.

"If your Friend have too much Dark Energy ,he'll transform into his. EXE Version and is Not stoppable!" Mephiles said And laughed.

"Damn It! I must tell him about that!" Gold said.

"I'm Not GONNA Let you do that!" said and charged towards Gold.

But then everything went white and Both Evil Hedgehog's slowly disappeared.

"N-No! Someone's using a Spell,To Wale him up!" Mephiles said,as he disappeared and then Gold slowly woked up.

(A/N: Sry, if that was fast, but i decided that, this was kinda better for the Story.., i Hope you understand that..)

Gold founded himself on a Couch in the libary. Twilight ,Who Sat next To him ,hugged him instantly.

"Thank Celestia, that this Spell worked!" She said, while she hugged him.

"Oh Damn it! I must Tell Meteor ,about what Mephiles said!" Gold said and tried To stood up ,still he feeled pain from the Dark Eon.

"What?! You're Not going anywhere! You just stood up" Twilight shouted at him and then continued. "He said, that he wanted To train with this Saiyan.., or Whatever they are!" She also said.

Just in that moment Meteor came entered In ,with Goku following him.

"I thought you Both went Training?!" Twilight asked.

"We did. This Hedgehog did learn the technic's a Lot of faster than me.." Goku responded.

"However ,Why are you so nervous Gold?" Meteor asked.

"The red eyes..." Gold whistled To himself.

"What Are you talking about?!" Meteor asked him curious.

"Fine. I'll Tell You..." Gold said and explained them, What he saw and went through his Nightmare(except the pinkamena part).

"WHAT?!" Both Twilight and Meteor shouted at the same time.

"That's terrible!" Twilight said.

"So, if i have too much darkness in me, I'll transform To an Monster?! Is that ,What you wanted To say?" Meteor asked and recieved a nod from Gold.

"I see.. ,Thanks for telling me! I'll keep that in mind.." Meteor said.

"Oh ,Applejack told me ,that her whole Family visits her and that you should sleep here in the libary." Twilight said.

"Okay ,Thanks.." Meteor said and went upstairs with Goku.

"I can't believe ,that he'll change into that Creature ,if has too much darkness in him..." Twilight said.

"Neither do i ..., but from What This Blade told me ,he can get easily annoyed too." Gold said.

"But that doesn't make any senses ,Cause He's all nice and so.." Twilight responded.

"I know, better Hope ,that this was only a gossip..." Gold said.

It was already Night time and Both prepared To sleep.

Gold sleeped on the Couch ,while Twilight sleeped in her room.

* * *

**Author: So ,finished this Chapter too..**

**I Hope You enjoyed this Chapter An-**

**Meteor: KAIOKEN! *Flying more then the speed of Sound***

**Author: N-N-N-N-N-NO*hits the wall ,from the shockwave and then falls To the ground***

**WATCH ,WHERE YOU'RE USING THIS TECHNIC!**

**Meteor: Why?!**

**Author: Cause we're in a room!**

**Meteor: Oh i forgot...**

**Author: However, See you later!**

**EO- Oh Wait, that was Gold's Speech!**

**Sorry..., didn't mean To.. -.- ' XD**

**Well, Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16: Xani and the freeed Exe!

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**_

_**Chapter 16: Xani and the freeed EXE!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Well, Hello Everyone.. And Welcome To the next Chapter of MTHHX!**_

**_I will have Plans for the next few Chapters!_**

**_And now To the Reviews!:_**

* * *

**_Sora: Well, is like an Ghost ,he can't be killed ,Cause He's already dead..._**

**_He would be like Meteor's Zombie/Darkness Form.._**

**_So He can't be defeated... Or killed.._**

* * *

**_Christian Wolf99: So your basicly Werewolf Lover99 ,but with another own Name, huh?_**

**_Alright, i see.._**

* * *

**_Glimpse: Yes, the .EXE Form is freaky! Meteor will transform To this form ,if he has too much Darkness in him!_**

**_Don't Worry! You'll get Your Shot!_**

* * *

**_Author: Now To the Story!_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _****I own Only my OC's, That will appear in This Story: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony &amp; The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &amp; Goku belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Gold founded himself in the Same darkness ,he was in his other Dream.

"Oh No! Why am i here again?!" Gold asked himself.

In that moment appeared in Front of him.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Gold asked/yelled.

"Yes, it's me again..." He responded. "I'm bored! How about a little warm up?!" asked and recieved an Eon Blast from Gold's Hands.

The Beam just went through the Exe ,like he was some Kind of Ghost ,wich he actually is.

"How did my Attack went through you?!" Gold asked curious.

"HAHAHAHAHa...You can't Hit me ,Gold! Cause i'm already dead!" The Exe said and charged up a beam,while he flew to the air.

"W-What?!" Gold only asked.

**"METEORITE BEAM!" **The .Exe said and Shot a red beam With Black sparks around it.

"EON BLAST!" Gold said and Shot a Blue beam from his hands.

Both Beams collided and exploded instantly in a Big Explosion. (Cause of the contact Of Eon And Meteorite Energy)

(A/N: Meteorite Energy is Not like Dark Eon ,but the contact with Eon makes a Big Explosion ,where they made contact. You know What i mean..)

"That was everything, i needed! Thanks..." The Exe said, with actually a smile on his face ,his uncleaned theeths could be seen.

"What?!" Gold asked again.

Then a Black Aura surrounded the Exe.

A white portal-like hole appeared behind him.

"We'll see us very soon again! In the Reality! Hahahahahaha...!" He laughed and went trough the Portal-like hole.

"W-Wait!" Gold said.

Then everything went white again and he found himself on the couch ,in the libary.

'Why do i have These Dreams?! Maybe of the Dark Eon...' Gold thought,as he tried To stand up.

He actually Managed To stood up,but still feeled the pain from the Dark Eon.

He looked on the clock ,it was 8.30 am.

* * *

**With Meteor...**

* * *

Meteor jumped from the libary's windows and Landed on the ground.

He decided To walk To the near of the Everfree Forest and did so.

As he arrived ,he saw Xani and also saw her with five of the Meteorite Emeralds in her hands.

''Oh ,Hello ...'' Meteor only said.

''Well, hi...'' She said back.

''Sorry, we all forgot about you the whole time! ... ...I'm sorry...'' Meteor apologized.

''Well, it's good ,that you even apologized... , Galax didn't..,but i accept your apologize ,cause i had enough time to collect the Emeralds..'' She responded.

''Oh yeah ,where did he go?'' Meteor asked.

''to be honest , i dunno...'' Xani responded.

''Phoenix didn't showed up either...'' Meteor also said.

They stood there for an moment ,then suddenly a earthquake ouccoured ,they both fallng to the ground ,with their butts.

The two looked around ,only to find ,The .Exe Version of Meteor.

''What the...?!'' They both said ,as they saw the creature.

''Hello ,myself ...'' He only said ,as he looked towards Meteor.

''B-But t-that's ...'' Meteor tried to say ,as suddenly a flashback came trough his mind.

In that flashback ,he was in the libary ,with the injured Gold.

Gold explained Meteor everything ,what he saw in his first Dream.

Meteor was shocked at the first second ,but then remained calm and listened again Gold.

The Flashback ended and he looked again at the Exe.

They boh looked at each other ,then a smirk appeared on the face of the Exe.

''We will surely meet again!'' The Exe said and vanished in a red and black smoke.

''W-Wait!'' Meteor said ,but it was for nothing ,cause the Exe already disappeared.

''Who was this Guy?! He looked exactly like you ,except for his eyes are black ,with red irises and also the bleeding factor..'' She said/asked.

''He's my Exe Form...'' Meteor responded.

''Your what?'' She asked again.

''If you transform to this form ,your Heart and soul will be filled with complete darkness..'' Meteor responded (again).

''Wow, i never heard of this...'' She said and both of them began to walk back to Ponyville.

''Doesn't the others worry about you..?'' She asked him.

''No.., they know ,that i'm always having my walk...(i think..)'' Meteor answered her question.

''Well, i need an place ,where i can stay ,for the rest of our time here... ,do you know someone...?'' She asked him.

''Well, yeah, Twilight has a guest room ,and you can stay there ,after i talked with her..'' Meteor said with a smirk.

''Thanks, but is she also one of these ponys?'' She asked.

''No problem..' and yes ,she is..'' He responded.

''Ah , i see..'' She only said and they began to walk back to Ponyville

They both walked to the libary and enetered in.

Meteor saw Gold on his feets and guessed ,that the pain from the Dark Eon is over..

''You alright?'' He asked Gold.

''Yeah, i'm alright...'' He only responded and then continued.''Say, who's this Girl? Your Girlfriend?'' Gold joked and both ,Meteor and Xani turned from each other around ,blushing a little.

''N-No she's the Princess of my Planet. Planet-'' He tried to explain ,but was cut off by Gold himself.

''Meteorite?'' He asked.

''H-How do you know?!'' They both looked confused and shocked.

''No ,i only know the name of the Planet ...,that's all...,but still...'' Gold said and then bowed in front of the princess.

''Please Stop ,you don't need to do that...'' She responded.

''Oh yeah, where's Twilight?'' he asked.

''Well, she's woked up and in her room..'' Gold responded.

''You can go upstairs. one free guest room ,is in the second door of the floor,i think. I'm going now ,talking with Twilight about that..'' Meteor said and they both went upstairs. Xani went ,just like Meteor said ,to the second door and Meteor went two doors further ,both entered in.

* * *

**Author: And Finished that Chapter too!**

**Yeah ,i kinda want/let my other OC's reappear in this Story (Sequel)...**

**Meteor: *read's an script book* Well, do not forgot to leave a review and also Favorite and Follow this Story ,if you liked it..**

**Author: And with that done ,i see you all later...**

**Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17: Galax Vs Meteor!

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**_

_**Chapter 17: Meteor Vs. Galax**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Autho**_**_r: Back here with another Chapter of MTHHX!_**

**_This Time ,i have Plans for this Chapter!_**

**_Lets go directly To the Story!_**

* * *

**_I own only My OC's: Meteor,Phoenix,Galax,Xeo and Xani._**

**_Everything else belongs To their respective Owners!_**

* * *

Meteor entered Twilight's room and saw her reading something.

"Äh,Twilight..." Meteor tried To say ,but was Cut off By Twilight herself.

"I know, it's about that Girl, isn't it?" She said, still Reading the Book.

"How do you know?!" Meteor asked.

"I saw you Running To the direction of the libary with her ,so i guessed, that she wanted To stay here... And Yes ,She can.." Twilight responded.

"Ähh..Thanks" Meteor said and closed the door.

"Cute Couple.." Twilight mumbled.

"What was that?!" Meteor reopened the door, a little annoyed and surrounded in a red Aura.

"Ähh Nothing.." Twilight said, With an slightly smile and an (anime-)sweat drop Rolling down from her head.

''Hope so...'' Meteor said and closed the door.

'Note to self: never make him angry...' She thought and continued to read her book.

''Hmm, what's that?'' Meteor asked ,as he saw a note on the stairs.

_''Hello Meteor._

_Please meet me outside at 2 pm._

_~?''_

'Who could that be?' Meteor thought and then decided to go outside.

He walked downstairs and saw Gold asleep and the TV on.

'I guess he was so bored ,from watching TV ,that he fell asleep...' Meteor thought and went to the door.

He opened it and went outside.

He then saw nobody and decided to walk further away from the libary.

Then he was met with an Energy Blast ,wich he dodged easily.

He looked around and saw Galax.

''For what was that?!'' Meteor shouted at him.

''I still haven't forgotten that year ago...'' Galax said ,another Energy Blast in his hand.

''What do you mean?! ...I helped you back there!'' Meteor shouted again at him.

''I know and for that i'm thankful ,but our fight ,back there wasn't over!'' Galax responded.

''So you honestly want to fight me ,isn't it so?'' Meteor asked , a bit cocky.

''Think of it , like an Rival Battle or something like that , i do not care.., i only want to fight against you!'' Galax answered.

''Fine ,so be it. Bring it on!'' Meteor said and was covered in a red aura.

''Finally , the rematch ,i waited a year long..'' Galax said and was covered in a fiery goldish aura.

* * *

***Music Start: Sonic 3 boss Theme Epic Remix Clash For Mobius - by CrimsonAzure7 (on Youtube)***

* * *

A versus screen appeared. Meteor was on the left side ,with an red aura surrounding him and Glax was on the right side ,with an his goldidh aura surrounding him.

Both powered themselfs up and then the versus screen disappeared.

* * *

Galax charged towards Meteor ,his energy Blast in his hand ,getting bigger every second ,he moves.

Meteor matrix dodged the Attack and punched him in the gut(,in mid-air),making him spit out some blood.

Galax then landed in front of Meteor and began charge up his Spin Dash.

''So you wanna do that? Fine.'' Meteor said and also charged up his Spin Dash.

Both released and clashed at each other ,sending out shockwaves to all directions.

Meteor (in his ball form) was covered in a red Aura and charged towards Galax.

Galax did the same ,but he was covered in his fiery goldish Aura.

''It is distiny ,that we're fighting each other!'' Galax said.

''What?!'' Meteor asked.

''Well, see, if we didn't foughtt each other ,one year ago, you and i never landed here in Equestria or even Mobius!...Think about it!'' Galax responded.

''I never thought about this ,but you're right! If i never fought you ,i never met Sonic ,Blade ,Tails ,Gold or even Glimpse!..'' Meteor said with an smirk.

Then both clashed again at each other and tried to push the other away ,but failled both and landed with their Hand's and feet's to the ground.

''Let's do this like one year ago..'' Galax said and charged up a purple beam.

''Alright, have it your way..'' Meteor said and charged the exact same beam up.

''**GALIC** **GUN!**''Both Hedgehog's said and released their beams.

The beams clashed together and each tried to push the other away.,but failed and then both beams exploded on the middle.

Both crashed to the ground ,but then stood up again.

''Let's take it to the next Level!'' Galax said and transformed into his Super Form. (his fur color(in his Super Form) ,is like Meteor's: Yellow)

Meteor did the same and each other expanded their auras.

''Come on! Let's fight already!'' Galax said and again they charged towards each other.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Gold ,who was still asleep ,was waked up by Glimpse ,who walked downstairs and punched him in the face.

''Argh ,what was that for?!'' Gold asked ,after he stood up.

''Cause a fight is outside ...'' Glimpse responded.

''What? Who's fighting?!'' Gold asked him.

''Well...'' Glimpse said ,as he walked outside and then continued. ''Meteor is fighting a weird looking Hedgehog..'' Glimpse answered.

''Weird? what does he look like?'' Gold asked one more time and also walked outside.

''Go see for yourself ...i think ,their fighting in their Super Form's.'' Glimpse responded once again and both watched the Fight.

* * *

**Back to Meteor &amp; Galax...**

* * *

Meteor punched Galax and Galax punched him. Both repeated that for a few times ,before each of them charged up a giant blue beam.

''**FINAL...-**'' Meteor said and the enrgy form of the beam got bigger.

''**SOLAR...-**'' Galax said and the Energy form of his beam was also getting bigger.

''**KAMEHAMEHAAA!**'' Both said and fired their giant blue beams.

the beams clashed with each other and both Super Hedgehog's tried to push the other's Beam away.

Meteor and Galax ,each transformed to their second Super Form and each of them gained four more quills. Also their beams getting bigger and bigger.

''**METEORITE-**'' Meteor said and flew into his beam ,the beam changed the color from blue to red.

''**GALAXY-**'' Galax said and also flew into his Beam ,his beam's color changed from blue to an goldish yellow.

**(A/N:They both were on the front of their beams..)**

''**CRAAASSHHH!**'' Both shouted and their beams were ten times stronger than before.

''Argh, it's to bright!'' Gold said and both he and Glimpse covered their eyes ,as a giant white light ball engulfed entire Ponyville.

After the white light ball disappeared ,they only saw Meteor and Galax lying on the ground ,in their normal form's and each one exhausted. They also had some bruises and scratches.

''*pant* How about we continue this the next time..?*pant*'' Meteor said and recieved a nod from Galax.

Gold and Glimpse walked to them and helped Meteor up.

Galax stood up by himself.

''Who is this Guy?!'' Gold asked.

''*pant*This is my Rival ,back there from my Planet! His name is Galax and to be honest ,if i didn't fought him ,back at my Homeplanet, i never met you guys!'' Meteor said ,still a little exhausted from the fight.

''You're welcome...*pant* ...Until we see us again!'' Galax said ,also still exhausted from the Fight and then flew away.

''Is that true?!'' both asked him and recieved a nod from him.

* * *

_**Author: Pew, finished that Fighting Chapter!**_

_**Nobody expected this ,right?!**_

_**Anyway, don't forget to Review ,follow and Favorite!**_

_**I'm Out!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Plan E - Phase 2 - Part 1

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X **_

_**Chapter 18:Plan E - Phase 2 - Part 1**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Welcome back to another Chapter of MTHHX! **_

_**This time you all will know the second phase of Plan E in this two Chapters!**_

_**But first ,before we get started with the story, ...The Reviews!**_

* * *

_**Christian Wolf99: Thanks! Well, after this Story , i'm planning something ,but even i don't know ,what the next Story is be about...**_

_**And yes, perhaps ,there will be more Fan Characters joining..., like i said , i dunno...**_

* * *

_**Sora The Ultrahog: Thanks.**_

* * *

_**Gold The Fox: Yep, but it was cooler in my head...XD**_

_**And thanks! :)**_

* * *

_**Author: Now that this is done ,let's go to the story!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own only My OC's: Meteor, Phoenix ,Galax ,Xani and Xeo!**_

_**Everything else belongs to their respectful Owners!**_

* * *

Meteor waked up and founded him on the couch ,in the libary.

He looked around and saw that it was night time.

''How long was i out?'' He asked himself.

He looked closely on the clock and saw that it was 3 am.

'Well, everyone is sleeping right now..,better if i sleep too..' He thought and layed down on the couch ,closing his eyes.

Everything was quiet ,until...

* * *

***BOOOM!***

* * *

The entire ground shaked from the Explosion and Meteor fell off the couch ,instantly waking up.

''What the...?!'' He said ,as he stood up and decided to walked outside.

''Oh no...,NOT YOU AGAIN!'' He shouted ,after seeing the seven Emeralds sorrounding Xeo.

''Hello my dear Brother...'' Xeo said.

''What do you want here?!'' Meteor asked.

''Don't Worry ,I'm not going to Fight you or your Friends...,yet..'' Xeo said with an smile on his face.

''JUST TELL ME ,WHAT YOU WANT!'' Meteor shouted.

''I want that you're joining us! Together we can rule the Universe ,my brother..!'' Xeo said.

''NEVER! I'm never going to team up with you or EVEN HELPING YOU!'' Meteor shouted at him.

''...You sill have time ,brother. I'll give you 12 days to choose! If you don't choose between your friends or your brother ,then the Entire World will be ereased from The Universe! ...But even if you choose for your Friends ,the World will be destroyed at once! If you want to save this World and your Friends ,you'll have to choose for us...!'' Xeo said and then laughed like a madman.

''Grrr...''

''Think about it! I go now! See you later ,brother!'' Xeo said and flew off with the Emeralds still sorrounding him.

''DAMN YOU!'' Meteor shouted to the sky and then closed his eyes.

''I'll get You! ...And then you're DEAD!'' Meteor said and powered himself up. He was sorrounded by an light blue aura.

He charged up a light blue energy ball and saw Xeo very far away.

''Choose THIS! SPEED SPIRITBOMB!'' Meteor shouted and fired the Energy ball.

"What the...?! ...Grr...Bad decision ,Brother! ..HIYAAAHH!" Xeo shouted and reflected the Energy Ball.

"WHAT?!" Meteor shouted/asked ,as he was hit with his own Attack.

The Spirit bomb only throwed Meteor in the libary and didn't hurt him or throwed him in the sky, like it normally should.

"Argh...,How did he...?!" Meteor asked as he holded his Hand on his head.

''What was that?!'' Gold asked ,as he walked downstairs.

''Nothing ,only my so called DNA-Brother..'' Meteor responded.

''You mean this white Hedgehog with blue stripes?'' Gold asked him.

''Yes...'' Meteor answered.

''Well, How about going back to sleep?'' Gold asked ,while he yawned.

'12 days? ,should i tell this the others? ...No, Not now..' Meteor thought.

"Hello! Equestria To Meteor! Are you listening To me?!" Gold said/asked.

"Sry.., i thought about something..." Meteor responded.

"About What?" Gold asked.

"..Nothing...,you suggested ,that we're going To sleep?" Meteor tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, but..." Before Gold could say anything Else, Meteor pushed him To the stairs.

'Why is he acting like this?!' Gold thought, but then shrugged it off, Cause of his tiredness And walked upstairs.

Then Meteor walked back to the couch and layed down.

He thought a few seconds about what happened outside and then finally closed his eyes.

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

The sun rose over Ponyville and birds sang from the branches of the trees.

Everyone in Ponyville slowly woked up ,only Meteor not.

He waked up by an punch from Gold.

''Argh ,WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!'' Meteor asked/shouted ,as he fell from the couch.

''That's for lying to us!'' Gold said.

''What do you mean?!'' Meteor asked curious.

''The Conversation last night ,with you and your Brother...'' Glimpse said ,as he walked downstairs.

''You heard it? How?!'' Meteor asked.

''After the Explosion most of us stood up ,to see what it was ,then we saw you and your Brother ouside talking.. And after you lied to Gold ,he cam upstairs and asked us about it..A-'' Glimpse wwas about to continue ,but as cut off by Meteor.

''And you told him about it ,right?'' Meteor asked ,as he crossed his arms.

''...yep..'' Glimpse responded.

''...Then you all should now about that decision-thing..too ,right?'' Meteor asked again and recieved a nod from the two.

''And ..you're going to decide?'' Gold asked him.

''...No.'' Meteor only said.

''What? But how are yo-'' Gold asked ,but was cut off by Glimpse.

''Remember ,you saw his Powers ,right? ...He can take care of himself..'' Glimpse said.

''..Alright ,then what are you going to do now?'' Gold asked him, as he also crossed his arms.

''Nothing... ,From what Xeo said ,we have 12 days left... Let's make a-'' Meteor said ,but was cut off by Glimpse.

''an Plan ,how we're gonna Attack them ,after six days..'' Glimpse finished for Meteor.

''Yep ,but first ,we must find out ,were they hiding..'' Meteor said.

''Why 'they'?'' Gold asked.

''Cause it's not only Xeo ,we're dealing with... Nazo ,Mephiles and Xeo are working together..!'' Glimpse responded.

''Yeah ,didn't you heard them talking... ,like the things Xeo said: 'Us' and 'We're' doing the next Phase of Plan E or something like that..'' Meteor also said.

* * *

**Another Place ,but the same time...**

* * *

''Do we have everything ,we need?'' Mephiles asked.

''Yes ,we have The Chaos Emeralds and 1 Meteorite Emerald..'' Xeo responded.

''We still need the Elements of Harmony ,in order to continue Phase 2...'' Nazo responded.

''Who's gonna get them?'' Mephiles asked and both he and Xeo looked towards Nazo.

''Grr...Fine ,i'll go get them...'' Nazo said and was about to fly off ,until...

''Take this!'' Xeo shouted and threw The Meteorite Emerald to Nazo ,who catched it.''You'll need it ,if you're facing Meteor or the others! Your powers will increase immediately!'' Xeo also said.

''I see ,...thanks...'' Nazo said and flew off.

* * *

_**Author: Pew finished this Chapter too!**_

_**Tell me what you think of this Chapter ,by leaving an Review and don't forget to Favorite and Follow!**_

_**I'm Out!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Plan E - Phase 2 - Part 2

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**_

_**Chapter 19: Plan E - Phase 2 - Part 2**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Welcome back everyone ,before we get started ,i would like to answer some reviews first...**_

* * *

_**Gold: Thanks and don't worry ,i didn't forget Your Date! I'm going to make the date, when i'm done with this Event! That's a Promise!**_

* * *

_**Christian: here it is! And lets find it out!**_

* * *

_**Glimpse: Meteor: Alright, then go and kick his Butt! XD**_

_**Me: Just like What he says...**_

* * *

_**Author: Now to the Story!**_

* * *

Nazo flew and also looked around. As he found the Castle, he flew down and Landed a few meters away from it.

"Pah! only two weakling ponys as the door guards?! Pathetic!" Nazo said and created an Energy Ball.

"This is too easy..." Nazo said and fired the Energy Ball To the direction of the Door.

The door exploded and the two Ponys layed on the ground ,unconscious.

"Like i said, too easy.." He said and Flew in.

"Nazo! What are you doing?! You already caused too much panic!" Xeo shouted from the Video Watch.

"Heh, you know me.." Nazo said.

"Just get the Elements!" Mephiles said on the Watch and after that, Nazo teleported away.

He reappeared on the Throne room and found No One.

"They are at the Entrace ,good for me.." Nazo said and saw a Giant Door on the right wall ,near the Thrones.

'That must be the room' Nazo thought and created another Energy Ball.

He fired the Energy Ball and it Hit the door dead on.

However, It seems like nothing happened ,Cause the door didn't Even had an scratch.

"What the...?! Why did it Not exploded..?!" Nazo asked with an WTF-Face.

Suddenly appeared in front of him ,with the Elements.

"Y-You?!" Nazo asked curious.

"No. I'm the .Exe and the darkness Version of Meteor.. And I'm a Friend..,Not an foe.." The Exe said and throwed the Elements towards Nazo.

"Go now! The princesses must be headed This Way!" The Exe said and disappeared in a dark red Mist.

"...Fine..." Nazo said and teleported away with the Elements.

Nazo reappeared in Front of Xeo and Mephiles, still Holding the Elements in his hands.

"Mission Complete" Nazo only said.

"Alright, now lets Begin With Phase 2 of Plan E!" Xeo said and they all flew To a High Mountain.

As they Landed on the top of it, Xeo Let go The Chaos Emeralds and the Meteorite Emerald and they began To levitate in the Air,also spinned really fast.

(A/N: You know the spinnig of the Chaos Emeralds,right?)

Nazo also Let go of the Elements and They also began To Spin around Really fast.

"Now Xeo!" Mephiles and Nazo shouted and the evil white Hedgehog ,holded his hands in the Air.

* * *

***Music Start: - Hill Act 1 theme***

* * *

"**GRANDEOS METEOROS CATASTROPHOS!**" Xeo shouted and the Emeralds and Elements began To shine Dark red.

Then the sky changed the Color From Blue To a mixture of red and black.

Atleast ,the Earth started To shake very hard.

"The sky is now Black and red and the ground Starts To shake..,Looks like the plan did work.." Mephiles said.

"All we have To do is Wait.." Xeo said and they all teleported away.

* * *

**Another Place, but the same Time..**

* * *

"Whats Happening?!" Sonic asked ,as the ground started To shake hard and he Fell To the ground, and Landed with his butt.

"We don't know!" The others said ,as they also tried Not To fall.

"Why is the sky black and red?!" Glimpse asked, as he looked out of the Window.

"We need To get To the bottom of This!" Meteor said.

Then The sky turned darker and darker ,Until the sky was pitch Black, and the sun somehow changed the Color From its usally yellow To red.

"Why is it getting darker and darker?!" Gold asked.

"Cause Xeo ,Mephiles and Nazo used the forbidden spell!" Everyone turned around, and saw Xani ,walking downstairs.

"What do you mean?!" Glimpse asked.

"The forbidden Meteorite Spell! A Spell, that can destroy the entire Galaxy ,if used. But somehow Xeo and the other two Managed To use it." Xani responded.

"How can the Spell be activated?!" Gold asked.

"The Spell can be used ,if you have all Power sources of the Universe! The Power scources are the Chaos Emeralds ,the Meteorite Emeralds and The Elements of Harmony...!" Xani responded.

"What?! Then that must mean ,that they also have the Elements!?" Gold said/asked.

"That's correct." Xani responded.

"But What excactly does this Spell do?" Sonic asked, after standing up.

"At first ,the ground Starts To shake and the sky turns Black and red. Second, the sky Gets Pitch Black and atleast, after twenty-three days, Tons of Giant Meteorites Fell from space, on the planet. This Spell was too dangerous, and was banished, so No One could use it. But over the thousands of Years, someone unlocked the Spell. The One Who did it ,was called 'The King of the Exe's'! I Hoped That this would Never came true, but it did." Xani answered.

"Can it be stopped?" Glimpse asked.

"Only if someone With a Big Heart transforms To the legendary 'Meteorite-God' Form,also called 'Harmonic Universe Form'.

Then with that Transformations-power he could end the Spell, and banish it again. But only if this 'someone' has Meteorite Energy in him, also he must have the power sources ,i mentioned earlier!" Xani responded. (Again)

Then Everyone looked towards Meteor.

"What?! ... ...Fine! I'm going To do it! But i need help!" Meteor said.

"Of Course, Who's going To help you ,Buddy?" Sonic asked.

"First, i need two ,Who Are going To help me, To take on Xeo ,Nazo and Mephiles! And this two are Glimpse and you ,Sonic!" Meteor responded.

"Alright,What are the others going to do?'' Glimpse asked.

''The others are going to take the Emeralds and Elements back in the meantime.'' Meteor answered.

''That sounds like an plan. '' Sonic said.

''Then lets do the Plan!'' Glimpse said and was about to walk off ,until..

''Wait! I'll stay here and watch over the Libary!'' Twilight said.

''Then do it.'' Meteor said and walked outside with the others.

* * *

**Author: Okay ,i got that thing also finished.**

**As always ,tell me what you thought about this Chapter ,by leaving an Review.**

**Meteor: Also don't Forget to Favorite and Follow!**

**Author: I'm Out!**


	20. Last Chapter: The Final Fight!

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X**_

_**Last Chapter: The Final Fight!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Welcome back Guys! I'm going to try and write the longest Chapter ,i wrote in my life!**_

_**And I'm sorry,for Not updating..**_

_**Yes ,it will be difficult ,but i try it.**_

_**Let's do it!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own only My OC's: Meteor ,Phoenix ,Galax ,Xani and Xeo.**_

_**Everything else belongs to their respectful owners!**_

* * *

"So, you know ,where they are?" Glimpse asked.

"Let me concentrate.." Meteor responded and closed his eyes.

Then a white Aura surrounded Meteor and then ,he opened his eyes.

"They are on the highest mountain in Ponyville..." Meteor said.

"Alright ,lets go!" Xani said, Who walked out of the libary.

"You're going too?" Gold asked.

"Heh, you shouldn't underrestimate me!" She said, as a white Aura surrounded her.

"..Whatever, lets continue with the Mission!" Meteor said.

"Good ,Cause we only have 72 Hours left." Xani said.

"WHAT?! Didn't you say, that we have 23 days left and Not 72 hours?!" Gold asked.

"I kinda forgot To say ,that Planet Meteorite and Equestria have a time difference of 20 days.." Xani said.

"Seriously?!" Glimpse and Sonic asked at the same time.

"Yeah, Seriously.." She responded.

"Lets just go and end this crisis!" Meteor said ,Everyone agreed and they all continued To Run To the direction of the mountain.

Then they saw a Giant Rainbow colored beam shooting towards the sky, from a high mountain.

"There they are!" Meteor said.

"It will Take us hours, To get there!" Xani said.

"Then lets use this! Chaos Con-" Glimpse said, but was Cut off By Meteor.

"Please ,Let me do that!" Meteor asked and recieved an glare ,but then a nod from Glimpse.

"METEORITE TELEPORTATION!" Meteor said and Everyone ,including him, disappeared in a Black and red light.

They all reappeared on the Mountain ,a few Meters away from Xeo and the others.

"WHAT?! When did you Showed up?!" Xeo asked curious.

"Doesn't matter ,what matters ,is that I WILL DEFEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Meteor shouted and transformed To Super.

"Aww, What can you do against me?! I have the Emeralds and the Elements on my Side!" Xeo said and was surrounded by an Dark Blue Aura. His fur changed from white To black.

He also gained 4 more quills and he gained sharper claws. His eyes also changed from blue To white.

"I'm now the Most powerful being ,that ever existed!" Xeo shouted ,as his Aura expanded and Shot Everyone a few meters away ,except Meteor and Xani.

Meteor and Xani looked at each other and then nodded.

The Grand Meteorite appeared on the sky and then Xani was surrounded by an white Aura and her fur changed from yellow To light red and her hair went up, also changing the color from black To red. She transformed To the Universe Form.

Meteor powered himself up and his fur changed from white To a dark Blue color. His Stripes, except his forehead stripe changed Every seconds their color. (A/N: Rainbow colored, like Hyper ,you know What i mean...)

"GO!'' They both shouted and Charged towards Xeo.

''Fools! You all gonna Die immediatly!'' Xeo said and also charged at them.

Then they went in an Highspeed Fight ,only punch sounds to be heard and schockwaves to be seen.

''Alright, I will handle Nazo!'' Glimpse said ,who stood up with everyone else and got into an Fighting stance.

''Then we'll deal with Mephiles!'' Sonic and Gold said and also got into an Fighting stance.

You all are Fools!'' Mephiles and Nazo said and charged at them.

Glimpse And Nazo went into an Highspeed Fight ,while Sonic ,Gold and Mephiles fought on the top of the mountain.

Then Twilight and the others of the mane six appeared from a big purple light in the near of the giant beam.

''Alright ,You all know ,what to do!'' She said and everyone ran to the Beam.

''Oh no ,you don't!'' Mephiles said and shot a Crystal Sphere towards them.

Then Gold picked up Sonic and throwed him to the flying Sphere.

Sonic then curled into his ball form and went trough the Sphere ,completly destroying it.

Sonic then stopped on the ground and charged up energy ,still in his ball form.

''Ready , ...GO!'' Sonic said and charged with incredible Speed towards Mephiles.

Gold saw Sonic coming and prepared an Eon Blast.

Mephiles ,who was focused on Gold ,who still charged up his Eon Blast ,didn't saw Sonic and was kicked to Gold's Direction.

Sonic then jumped away ,before Gold shot the beam.

''**EON BLAST!****''** Gold said and shot a light blue beam ,who hit Mephiles instantly.

Mephiles yelled in pain ,cause of the Eon ,that hit him and flew to the air.

* * *

**With Meteor and Xani...**

* * *

Meteor punched Xeo in the face ,sending him towards Xani ,who punched him in the gut and kicked him back to Meteor.

Meteor charged up Meteorite Energy in his fist and punched Xeo in the face ,sending him to the ground.

But before he crashed on the ground ,he was hit from an Meteorite Beam by Xani ,who then kicked him again in the air.

Meteor: KA...

Xani: ME...

Meteor: HAME...

''HAAAAAAAAA!'' Meteor and Xani shouted ,both shooting their red (-with black sparks) KamehameHa's at Xero.

Both beams ,who came from right and left ,hit Xeo dead on and then exploded in the middle.

Xeo stood there with a lot of bruises and scratches, also blood aswell.

''*pant* You ...*pant* two ...are... ... not Bad..! But i *pant* still will win!'' He said and powered himself up.

Only his Aura expanded ,but then nothing happened.

''WHAT?! Why can't i transform to an higher Level?!'' Xeo asked himself curious.

''Cause the next Level is the 'Meteorite-God-Form' and can only archieved to someone ,who has a good heart and the Power sources of The Universe!'' Xani responded.

''Alright ,Xeo! Your Time is Up!'' Meteor said and he and Xani charged again at Xeo.

''No. Not this Time!'' Xeo said and disappeared.

He reappeared behind Meteor and punched him in the gut.

* * *

**With Glimpse &amp; Nazo...**

* * *

''**CHAOS TORRENT!**'' Nazo shouted and shot his Chaos Torrent Attack at Glimpse.

''**CHAOS LANCE!**'' Glimpse shouted and shot a bigger version of the Chaos Sphere towards Nazo.

Both Attacks collided and exploded instantly.

Glimpse charged at Nazo and kicked him to the ground.

Then his Sword ,with the shard of the Master Emerald appeared in his hand.

He disappeared and reappeared behind Nazo ,slashing him with his Sword and kicking him in the back ,sending him to the ground.

''Wanna play Volleyball?'' Glimpse asked ,as he ,again, reappeared behind Nazo and ,again, kicked him to the air ,then right and left and then back down ,repeating this for a few times.

Glimpse charged up his fist with Chaos Energy and punched Nazo in the gut ,makig him spit out some blood and sending him to the ground again.

This time he crashed on the ground and slowly stood up ,his body with blood, bruises and scratches.

But then the blood ,scratches and bruises disappeared and Nazo charged again at Glimpse ,who also again charged at Nazo.

* * *

**With Twilight and the others of the mane six...**

* * *

Twilight and the others of the mane six reached the giant redish rainbow beam and looked to the Elements and the Chaos Emeralds.

Then Twilight and Rarity used their levitation spell and brought the Chaos Emeralds and the elements to them.

After that ,they looked for the others ,but saw Xeo rapidly punching Meteor.

While Gold ,Glimpse and Sonic could handle their Fight.

Twilight looked at her friends and they all nodded in agreement.

She and the others then fired their Rainbow Beam and the Emeralds towards Meteor.

* * *

**With Meteor...**

* * *

Meteor ,who just felt the Power of the Rainbow Beam and also catched the Chaos Emeralds and The Meteorite Emerald ,was surrounded by an rainbow Aura.

Meteor then absorbed the emeralds (**A/N: You know from the Sonic Games ,what i mean with absorb ,right?**) and his fur &amp; Stripes (except his forehead Stripe, began to change their colors.

* * *

***Music Start: Harmonic Universe Meteor Theme - by Me - On Youtube***

* * *

Meteor's fur changed from red to purple and his Chest fur changed from red to yellow.

Also his Sripes got the color of the Elements ,except ,like said ,his forehead Stripe.

Atleast Meteor then was surrounded by an 'Rainbowish' Aura.

He then turned around and gave the ponys and thumbs up ,for saying 'thanks'.

Meteor brought his attention back at Xeo ,who stood there in schock.

He charged at him and punched him in the face ,by doing this ,it took Meteor only one second.

Xeo flew to the ground ,but then was kicked to the air by Meteor ,who reappeared behind him secs ago.

* * *

''Now'' Twilight said and fired together with Rarity ,with their spell the Elements towards Meteor.

As the Elements came in contact with Meteor ,he automaticly absorbed them too ,his forehead Stripe changing the Color from it's normal black to dark blue. He also gained ,what looked like angel wings.

But then ,after 5 seconds everything of Meteors Body went white. **(A/N: And I mean every single part of his Body! ...You know when Hyper Shadic absorbed the Super Emeralds and every single part of his Body went white ,this happens here with Meteor..(Did anyone of you watched Nazo Unleashed? Of Course you all watched ...or not?))**

Meteor then looked towards Xeo ,who had an WTF-Face and charged up a beam.

''Grr..'' Xeo said and charged with full Speed towards Meteor ,trying to punch him ,before he fires the beam.

''You Fool! **HARMONIC METEORITE BLAST!**'' Meteor shouted and fired a GIANT Rainbow-looking-like beam.

The beam hit Xeo dead on and he yelled in pain ,as his figur slowly disappeared in the beam.

The beam was so powerful ,that it went out of the earth and to space.

**(A/N: You know The beams of the Dragonball Z Games...,right? XD)**

Then the beam disappeared ,leaving a blue ring falling on the ground.

''Finally...! ...He's dead!'' Meteor said.

* * *

***Music Stop***

* * *

''What a relief...'' Xani said ,as she landed on the ground and went to her normal form.

''Do you think ,the others can handle themselfs?'' Meteor asked her ,as he also landed on the ground.

But before Xani could say anything ,the mane six walked towards them.

In that moment ,Meteor automaticly transformed back to normal and the Elements flew back to the mane six.

''That wasn't necessary!'' Meteor said.

''We didn't do that..'' Applejack responded.

''Whatever...'' Meteor said and then looked up to see Glimpse and Nazo fighting.

''Shouldn't we help them?'' Xani asked.

''No ,let Glimpse take care of Nazo ,by himself...'' Meteor said and he and the others watched the Fight.

* * *

**With Glimpse and Nazo...**

* * *

Nazo tried to punch Glimpse ,but failed ,as Glimpse grabbed his fist.

''Grrr...! Let me Go!'' Nazo said ,but only saw a smirk on Glimpse's face.

''If you wish..'' Glimpse said and throwed him in the air.

''**CHAOS LANCES!**'' Glimpse shouted and fired two Chaos Lances at the same time.

Then Glimpse disappeared and reappeared behind Nazo ,punching him to the direction of the incoming Lances.

After Nazo got hit by the Lances ,Glimpse reappeared near him and was then covered in a Goldish Aura.

''**CHAOS BLAST!**'' Glimpse shouted and a Goldish colored Energy Ball engulfed the sky.

Then it disappeared in a giant explosion.

However, Nazo stood there as nothing happened.

Nazo then made a GIANT Energy Ball ,who engulfed the whole sky.

* * *

***Music Start: Yu-Gi-Oh GX opening theme instrumental***

* * *

''Glimpse! CATCH!'' Meteor said from the ground and throwed every single Chaos Emerald towards Glimpse ,who absorbed them ,as he catched them.

Nazo then throwed the Energy Ball towards Glimpse and and then a Explosion came and also sent out an schockwave.

Glimpse stood there as nothing happened and then a goldish Aura surrounded him.

Glimpse fur began to change it's color from Green to a Silver-like-gray. **(A/N: Correct me ,if i'm wrong..)**

Then Glimpse chaged at Nazo and kicked him to the air.

He then reappeared behind Nazo and again was covered in a Goldish Aura.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!**" Glimpse shouted and everything froozed in time.

Glimpse then rapidly punched Nazo in the gut and kicked him in the Face.

"**CHAOS BLAST!**" Glimpse shouted ,before the time resumed and a golden Light Ball engulfed the Place, before it disappeared in a giant explosion.

Nazo Fell to Meteor, Who roundhouse kicked him back To Glimpse.

A long Sphere appeared on Glimpse's Hand.

"Get ready Meteor! **CHAOS GUNGIR**" Glimpse shouted and Shot a large goldish colored Sphere towards Nazo.

Meteor,Who instantly transformed To his Universe Form ,fired a Black and red colored Beam towards Nazo.

The Beam then seperated into Four Parts and each came from a Different direction.

"Let me Help! METEORITE BEAM!" Xani said/shouted and fired a red beam ,also towards Nazo.

"Grr! You Fools!" Nazo said and teleported away and reappeared on a higher section of the sky.

What he didn't knew was, that Glimpse's Attack and the beams followed him and the Beams Hit him from all Four directions ,while Glimpse's Attack Hit him from above.

Glimpse then looked at Meteor, Who nodded in Agreement.

He then put his Hand in the sky and charged up a VERY VERY GIANT Red Energy Ball.

"Ready! **SPEED METEORITE SPIRITBOMB!**" Meteor shouted and fired the Energy Ball towards Nazo.

After Nazo got Hit, he turned around and saw the incoming red Spiritbomb.

Nazo then catched the Energy Ball and tried To push it away from him.

Then Glimpse teleported himself behind Nazo and kicked him in the back.

Glimpse disappeared and then Nazo got Hit By the Spiritbomb.

"Harghh!" Meteor shouted ,as he instantly transformed To The Final Form and pushed The Spiritbomb To the ground ,where it exploded automaticly.

The Explosion covered the Entire Mountain and a part of the field around it.

After The smoke of the Explosion disappeared ,nothing was left ,but only a GIANT Crater and a yellow ring in it.

Glimpse then flew To the ground and he and Meteor transformed back To normal.

Then they looked around and saw Sonic and Gold coming towards them.

They Both had scratches and bruises everywhere. Also a little blood too.

"So ,did you two defeated Mephiles?" Meteor asked and recieved a nod from them,before they fell To the ground, unconscious.

"Now only one Last thing To do..." Meteor said and turned around, still seeing the giant beam from before.

Meteor then placed his hand on the beam and absorbed it ,as he was surrounded by an White Aura with Black sparks surrounding him.

As the beam fully disappeared ,the sky changed back To its normal blue and the red light Balls on the sky slowly disappeared.

"We're Not fully Done..." Glimpse said, Who just picked up the Blue and the yellow Ring.

He then throwed the rings in the Air and destroyed the yellow One With his Chaos Lance ,while Meteor destroyed the Blue Ring ,by shooting it with his Meteorite Sphere Attack.

After that they looked To Sonic and Gold and then picked them up.

The Emeralds appeared above Glimpse, surrounding him ,while Meteor's Meteorite Emerald flew above him.

The Mane six then followed them to Their Way back To Ponyville.

* * *

***Music Stop***

* * *

**Epilogue...**

* * *

"...So, that's How you Met This Ionia and made friends with her.." Twilight said.

"Yeah, Tell me ,how you meet your Friends.." Gold asked her,but before she could say anything ,a Walter walked towards them.

(A/N: For those ,Who didn't know, they were in an Resturant...(I wrote Gold's Date in the Epilogue..., Sry but i found No better part in the Event...,Hope You dörfliche me Gold.))

"What do you two want To eat..?" The Walter asked them.

"Just an Salat.." Twilight said.

"Also an Salat,please.." Gold said.

"Alright." The Walter said,after he wrote their Order on a letter and then walked To the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

**Outside ...,a few Meters away from the Resturant...**

* * *

"Soon ,you all will Die! I will kill you all!" said with an smirk and flew away.

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

**Author: And That was it ,Folks!**

**I'm terribly sorry, that i found No part of the Story ,where i could filly put in Gold's Date with Twilight!**

**Normally, i wouldn't Break Any promises i made...,i don't know myself ,Why i breaked the Promise, but this Time i swear ,Your Date will continue in the Sequel To this!: 'Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History continues!'.**

**This time you have my Promise ,Gold! And again i'm terribly sorry! I know you waited for the Date a Long time and then you read this!**

**Like i said, you have my Promise To this!**

* * *

**And now ,i would like To Thank you all for your Reviews and your Support!**

**I can't wait To Write the Sequel! I Hope Your Support and Reviews continues, like Meteors History!**

* * *

**Mission Completed!: The longest Chapter i wrote in my Life! I know you all wroted more Words than me.. *cough* Glimpse and Gold...*cough* ,but Well ...its enough for me..**

* * *

**I see you all later in the Sequel!**

**Farewell!**


End file.
